German/CHDK-Handbuch
Diese Dokumentation ist veraltet und kann zu Problemen bei der Benutzung von CHDK führen! Die aktuelle Version des deutschen CHDK-Handbuches gibt es hier: Forum DE = Vorwort = Diese Seite wurde auszugsweise aus dem im deutschen CHDK-Forum veröffentlichten CHDK-Handbuch exportiert. Ein Dank gilt allen, die an der Entstehung mitgeholfen haben. Die aktuelle Originalversion kann hier als PDF-Datei heruntergeladen werden. Sie enthält umfangreiche weiterführende Informationen zu CHDK-Anwendungen. :Dieses CHDK-Benutzerhandbuch basiert auf den aktuellen CHDK-Entwicklungen. Ein Großteil der Beschreibungen sind aber auch auf andere CHDK-Varianten anwendbar. Die Beschreibungen können je nach Kameratyp abweichend sein. Dieses Handbuch soll ständig ergänzt und erweitert werden, was aber nur durch die Mitarbeit vieler möglich ist. So können auch die Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Kameramodelle herausgestellt werden. Wer im größeren Stil am Handbuch mitarbeiten möchte, kann das Dokument auch als Quellmaterial (OpenOffice-Dokument) im deutschen CHDK-Form erhalten. OpenOffice ist für jedermann kostenfrei verfügbar. Inhaltliche Anregungen und Kritiken sind erwünscht. :Diese Seite weicht mittlerweile inhaltlich in vielen Passagen stark vom PDF-Handbuch aus dem dem deutschen Forum ab. Es handelt sich dabei weniger um inhaltliche Fehler, sondern mehr um fehlende weiterführende Informationen. Handbuch (Online-Version) CHDK (Canon Hacker’s Development Kit) ©2008-2010 www.chdk-treff.de Download dieser Seite als PDF-Datei →hier = Kapitel 1: Allgemeines = Erklärung Die Autoren übernehmen keinerlei Gewähr für die Aktualität, Korrektheit, Vollständigkeit oder Qualität der bereitgestellten Informationen. Haftungsansprüche gegen die Autoren, welche sich auf Schäden materieller oder ideeller Art beziehen, die durch die Nutzung oder Nichtnutzung der dargebotenen Informationen bzw. durch die Nutzung fehlerhafter und unvollständiger Informationen verursacht wurden, sind grundsätzlich ausgeschlossen, sofern seitens der Autoren kein nachweislich vorsätzliches oder grob fahrlässiges Verschulden vorliegt. Alle Angebote sind freibleibend und unverbindlich. Die Autoren behalten es sich ausdrücklich vor, Teile der Seiten oder das gesamte Angebot ohne gesonderte Ankündigung zu verändern, zu ergänzen, zu löschen oder die Veröffentlichung zeitweise oder endgültig einzustellen. Die Autoren sind bestrebt, in allen Publikationen die Urheberrechte der verwendeten Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu beachten, von ihnen selbst erstellte Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu nutzen oder auf lizenzfreie Grafiken und Texte zurückzugreifen. CHDK ist eine freie Software. Sie kann unter den Bedingungen der GNU General Public License, wie von der Free Software Foundation veröffentlicht, weitergeben und/oder modifiziert werden, entweder gemäß Version 2 der Lizenz oder (nach ihrer Option) jeder späteren Version. Die Veröffentlichung dieses Programms erfolgt in der Hoffnung, dass es von Nutzen sein wird, aber OHNE IRGENDEINE GARANTIE, sogar ohne die implizite Garantie der MARKTREIFE oder der VERWENDBARKEIT FÜR EINEN BESTIMMTEN ZWECK. Details findet man in der GNU General Public License. www.gnu.org/licenses Eine Veröffentlichung (auch auszugsweise) dieser Dokumentation in kommerziellen Publikationen und Medien bedarf der ausdrücklichen Genehmigung der Autoren. Bemerkung zum Handbuch Beschreibungen und Erklärungen in diesem Handbuch beziehen sich im Allgemeinen auf alle unterstützten Kameramodelle unter Verwendung der aktuellen CHDK-Version. Trotzdem wird es, bedingt durch die Weiterentwicklung von CHDK und der unterschiedlichen Kamera-Typen, Abweichungen geben. Einige Funktionen sind nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar. Aktuelle Informationen dazu findet der Anwender unter der Adresse: www.chdk-treff.de Angaben in eckigen Klammern beziehen sich auf Bedienelemente der Kamera oder auf mögliche Einstellwerte im Menü, so zum Beispiel: :SET bedeutet, dass die - Taste benutzt werden soll :1 -10 bedeutet, dass zwischen Off (aus) und einem Wert zwischen 1''' und '''10 gewählt werden kann Blau gekennzeichnete Texte sind Verweise (Links). Mit Unterstrich gilt dieser für das Internet. Verweise ohne Unterstrich führen durch Anklicken direkt zum verwandten Artikel. Was ist CHDK? Im Grunde unterscheiden sich digitale Kameras einer Marke nicht wesentlich in ihrem technischen Aufbau, sondern vor allem durch die Software, die die Schnittstelle zwischen dem Fotografen und der Hardware darstellt. Naiv ausgedrückt könnte man also sagen, die Unterschiede liegen im "Betriebssystem" und auf den darauf "installierten" Programmen. Um auf einem Computer komfortabler arbeiten zu können, installiert man sich auch neue Programme, die den Funktionsumfang der Maschine erweitern. So kann man sagen, dass CHDK eine Art "Programm" ist, welches den Funktionsumfang der Kamera erheblich erweitert. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft des CHDK ist es, dass es nicht in die Original-Firmware eingreift. Es ist sozusagen nur ein "Aufsatz", der jederzeit entfernt werden kann. Wie funktioniert CHDK? Über einen Bootloader wird festgestellt, ob eine - Datei auf der SD-Karte verfügbar ist. Wenn ja, wird diese ausgeführt und CHDK in den Arbeitsspeicher der Kamera geladen. Danach erfolgt ein Neustart der Firmware inklusive der CHDK-Funktionalität. Überblick der Funktionen Die nachstehende Liste zeigt die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten von CHDK ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. * Extra-Foto-Funktionen * erweiterte Video-Funktionen * erweiterte OSD-Anzeigen * RAW (Speicherung und Bearbeitung) * Live-Histogramm * Fernsteuermöglichkeit über USB * Zebra-Modus (Anzeige unter- und überbelichteter Bildpartien) * Schärfentiefe-Rechner * individuelle Überlagerungen zur besseren Orientierung * integrierte Tonwertkurven * Akkufüllstandsanzeige * Speicherplatz-Anzeige * Uhrzeit-Anzeige * Skripte (Belichtungs-/Fokus-/ISO-Reihen ("Bracketing"), Intervalltimer und mehr) * Bracketing im fortlaufenden Modus * Benutzer-Auto-ISO * Dateibrowser * Textreader * Kalender * einige Spiele = Kapitel 2: Voraussetzung = Welche Kameras sind geeignet? CHDK wird ausschließlich von Canon-Kompakt-Kameras der Powershot- und IXUS-Serie unterstützt. Die Kameras müssen einen DigicII-, DigicIII oder DigicIV-Bildverarbeitungsprozessor haben. Andere Prozessoren werden nicht unterstützt. Digic II-Kameras werden mit einem VxWorks-Betriebssystem gesteuert. Einige Digic III-Kameras haben ein VxWorks-Betriebssystem, andere ein DryOS-Betriebssystem. Für die Benutzung von CHDK ist es wichtig zu wissen, welches Betriebssystem die Kamera verwendet und welcher Bildverarbeitungsprozessor eingebaut ist. ---- Unterstützte Kameras Notwendige Hard- und Software Um die CHDK-Software einzurichten, wird ein Computer mit SD-Kartenleser und Internetverbindung benötigt. In der weiteren Beschreibung wird davon ausgegangen, dass der Anwender einen PC mit einem Betriebssystem ab Windows XP benutzt. Andere Systeme und Rechner wie z. B. Linux und Mac können selbstverständlich auch genutzt werden. Diese werden hier aber nicht weiter beschrieben. Auf dem Rechner sollte ein Programm zum Entpacken von Archiv-Dateien im zip-Format installiert sein. Außerdem wird ein einfacher Texteditor für die Erweiterung der Bedienmöglichkeiten benötigt. Das stellt aber nur eine optionale Möglichkeit dar und ist nicht zwingend erforderlich. Diverse zusätzliche Software wird im Anhang beschrieben. Diese Programme sind alle frei verfügbar und können den Umgang mit CHDK erleichtern. Sie sind aber auch nicht zwingend notwendig. = Kapitel 3: Erste Schritte = Wie kommt CHDK in die Kamera? Als erstes muss die Version der Original-Firmware festgestellt werden. Dazu erstellt man im Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte eine Datei mit dem Namen ver.req oder auch vers.req, z.B. indem man eine leere Textdatei erstellt und diese dann umbenennt (Achtung: nicht q'' mit ''g verwechseln!). Die Speicherkarte sollte neu formatiert (FAT16) und nicht größer als 2 GB sein. Danach schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein. Wenn man nun die Taste drückt und hält und dann dazu gleichzeitig die Taste drückt, wird neben anderen Informationen die Firmware in der Form Firmware Ver GM1.00E angezeigt, 1.00E bezeichnet hier die interne Firmware-Versionsnummer. Ist die Firmware-Version ermittelt, kann die aktuelle und passende CHDK-Version [http://mighty-hoernsche.de/ hier] heruntergeladen werden. Man kann sich auf der Download-Seite für das "Full"- oder "Small"-Paket entscheiden. Dann wählt man in der Liste die richtige Kamera mit der ermittelten Firmware-Version aus. Das "Small"-Paket beinhaltet ein Archiv im Zip-Format. Dieses muss auf dem PC entpackt werden. Darin enthalten sind die Dateien diskboot.bin und ps.fir (bei VxWorks-Kameras) oder ps.fi2 (bei DryOS-Kameras). Das "Full"-Paket enthält zusätzlich neben den schon genannten Dateien eine vollständige CHDK-Ordner-Struktur inklusive notwendiger zusätzlicher Dateien, u. a. eine Sprachdatei für die deutsche Menüführung, diverse alternative Zeichensätze (engl. "fonts"), Symbol-Zeichensätze, Skript-Beispiele und mehr. Für die Erstinstallation sollte das "Full-Paket" verwendet werden. Damit wird sichergestellt, dass alle notwendigen zusätzlichen Komponenten verfügbar sind. Der Speicherbedarf für alle CHDK-Komponenten ist auf der SD-Speicherkarte sehr gering. Man wird es nicht spürbar merken. Die Anzahl der speicherbaren Fotos wird sich dadurch maximal um ein Bild verringern. Installation: Zunächst kopiert man die Dateien ps.fir bzw. ps.fi2 und diskboot.bin in das Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte. Wurde das "Full"-Paket gewählt, sollte zusätzlich noch der Ordner "CHDK" aus dem Archiv auf die SD-Karte kopiert werden. Anschließend schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein und drückt danach die -Taste. Es sollte nun das Kamera-Einstell-Menü erscheinen. Ganz am Ende befindet sich ein neuer Menüpunkt namens "Firm-Update", den man aufruft und mit OK bestätigt. Nun wird die CHDK-Firmware in den Kameraspeicher geladen und gestartet. Wenn sie erfolgreich geladen wurde, blinkt die blaue LED der -Taste einmalig, und ein Begrüßungsbildschirm wird angezeigt. automatischer Start: Es gibt eine weitere Möglichkeit, CHDK zu starten. Dazu muss die SD-Karte wie im nächsten Abschnitt beschrieben, bootfähig gemacht werden. Ist die Speicherkarte entsprechend vorbereitet, wird CHDK beim Einschalten der Kamera automatisch gestartet. SD-Karte bootfähig machen: Die einfachste Möglichkeit für den Windows-PC bietet das Programm Cardtricks. Der Link beinhaltet aktuelle Informationen und Möglichkeiten zum Herunterladen des Programms. Das Programm wird einfach ohne Installation gestartet. Befindet sich eine SD-Karte im Lesegerät, kann diese mit einem Klick auf das Kartensymbol ausgewählt und über eine Schaltfläche bootfähig gemacht werden. U. a. kann die SD-Karte auch gleich richtig formatiert werden. CHDK selbst bietet in den Debugging-Einstellungen eine Möglichkeit, SD-Karten bootfähig zu machen. Diese Variante ist aber eher für VxWorks-Kameras nützlich. Damit nun CHDK auch automatisch startet, muss der Schreibschutz der SD-Karte aktiviert werden. Dazu wird ein kleiner Schalter an der Seite der SD-Karte auf Schreibschutz gestellt. Bilder können trotzdem weiterhin abgespeichert werden. Der erste Start CHDK wird gestartet: *1. indem man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus startet und das Canon-Menü aufruft, nach ganz unten scrollt und den Menüpunkt Firmware-Update ausführt oder *2. die SD-Karte bootfähig ist und CHDK automatisch nach Einschalten der Kamera startet, sofern die SD-Karte auf schreibgeschützt eingestellt ist. Nach dem ersten Start sollten nun im Kamera-Monitor die Batterieanzeige, ein SD-Kartensymbol, die Uhrzeit, Temperaturanzeige sowie ein Balken für die Speicherplatzbelegung zu sehen sein. Ist die beschriebene Anzeige nicht zu sehen, muss sie wie folgt aktiviert werden: Printtaste (blaue LED) drücken, -Taste drücken, im nun zu sehenden Menü mit "OSD parameters" anwählen, drücken, mit "Hide OSD?" anwählen und mit von Play auf Don't umschalten, abschließend und die Printtaste (blaue LED) drücken. Außerdem wird auf der SD-Karte eine CHDK-Verzeichnisstruktur automatisch angelegt, wenn diese nicht vorhanden ist: CHDK CHDKBOOKS CURVES DATA EDGE FONTS GAMES GRIDS LANG LOGS LUALIB SCRIPTS SYMBOLS Die Ordner GAMES und LUALIB werden zurzeit mit der aktuellen Firmware nicht automatisch erstellt. Diese Verzeichnisse werden benötigt, um Erweiterungen der Funktionalität von CHDK einzuführen. Auf der SD-Karte befindet sich nun im CHDK-Verzeichnis auch eine Datei cchdk.cfg. In ihr werden CHDK-Einstellungen gespeichert, damit diese nicht bei jedem Neustart wiederholt zu werden brauchen. Mit der - Taste (blaue LED) wird in den Modus (alternativer Modus) umgeschaltet, der notwendig ist, um die CHDK-Menüs zu erreichen und um Skripte auszuführen. In diesem Modus können keine Aufnahmen gemacht werden! Der Auslöser dient in diesem Modus als Starttaste für sogenannte Skripte, deren Funktionsweise in einem späteren Kapitel näher beschrieben wird. Der Modus wird mit der - Taste auch wieder verlassen, dann können wie gewohnt Aufnahmen gemacht werden. Ohne weitere Einstellungen wird das CHDK-Menü in englisch angezeigt. Für die Umstellung auf die deutsche Menüführung sind folgende Punkte zu erledigen: Deutsche Menüführung Zuerst muss sichergestellt werden, dass sich eine Datei german.lng im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis LANG existiert. Diese Datei ist im Download-Paket "Complete" mit enthalten. Es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, eine eigene deutsche Sprachdatei zu erstellen. Beschreibungen dazu gibt es im deutschen CHDK-Forum. Anschließend wird CHDK wieder gestartet und das CHDK-Menü aufgerufen. Hier navigiert man mit Hilfe der Navigationstasten zum Punkt Visual Settings. Mit einen Rechtsklick gelangt man in dieses Untermenü. Es wird der erste Menüpunkt Language angewählt. Mit wird nun der Dateibrowser aufgerufen. Hier wählt man die zuvor erstellte deutsche Sprachdatei aus und aktiviert sie durch . Das Menü ist jetzt in deutsch zu sehen. Damit Umlaute richtig dargestellt werden, steuert man den Punkt OSD-Codepage an und wählt durch / - Klick den Auswahlpunkt Win1252 aus. Eine Sprachdatei kann man auch selbst erstellen. Vorhandene Dateien sind veränderbar. Dazu wird ein einfacher Text-Editor, z. B. Wordpad unter Windows, benötigt. Wichtig ist, dass die Struktur der Sprachdatei nicht verändert wird und die Datei abschließend die Endung .lng erhält. Alle weiteren Erklärungen in diesem Handbuch beziehen sich auf die im "Complete"-Paket erhältliche Sprachdatei. = Kapitel 4: Das CHDK-Menü = Über das CHDK-Menü können alle Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Dieses Menü ist sehr umfangreich. Der Inhalt kann sich in Abhängigkeit von Kamera-Typ und der verwendeten CHDK-Version unterscheiden. Wenn Farbeinstellungen für diverse Anzeigen und für das Menü selbst verändert werden, ist zu beachten, dass einige Farben während Aufnahme und Wiedergabe verschieden dargestellt werden. Canon verwendet unterschiedliche Farbtabellen für die verschiedenen Modi. Diese Farbunterschiede treffen auch zu, wenn das CHDK-Menü während der Anzeige des Original-Kamera-Menü aufgerufen wird. Das CHDK-Menü wird durch Drücken einer der folgenden Tasten :A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste :G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste und anschließendem Betätigen der -Taste erreicht. *Die Navigation erfolgt mit und *Ein Untermenü erreicht man über oder . *Rücksprung aus einem Untermenü erfolgt durch die Anwahl des Menüpunktes zurück und oder sowie aus jeder Menüposition durch . *Funktionen sowie Ein/Aus-Schalter werden durch ausgelöst. *Eine Auswahl in einem Menüpunkt wird mit oder/und gesteuert. Die Angaben in den eckigen Klammern ändern sich meistens umlaufend. :Für numerische Werte kann die Schrittweite der Auswahl über die Zoom-Tasten auf die Werte 1; 10; 100; 1.000 oder 10.000 verändert werden. Die Schrittweite wird links oben im Kamera-Monitor angezeigt. *Mit kann man das Menü wieder verlassen. Hauptmenü Das Hauptmenü ist das Kernstück der CHDK-Einstellmöglichkeit. Von hier gelangt man zu den verschiedenen Bereichen, die themenorientiert aufgeteilt sind. Extra-Foto-Einstellungen Hier werden alle Einstellungen vorgenommen, die unmittelbaren Einfluss auf die oder das Foto haben. Von der Kamera berechnete Werte können überschrieben werden. Außerdem sind Belichtungsreihen einstellbar. Sperre Ersatzwerte Bestimmt, wie Ersatzwerte genutzt werden. Über ein Tastaturkürzel können die eingestellten Ersatzwerte aktiviert bzw. deaktiviert werden. Es wird zwischen On und Off hin- und hergeschaltet. Der Zustand kann angezeigt werden, wenn im OSD-Menü die Statusanzeige aktiviert wurde und mindestens ein Ersatzwert gesetzt ist. :Alle Kameras: + :außer: :*Kameras ohne (Löschen) - Taste und SX100 (und S90 mit Rev. 889): + :*G7: + Inkl. AutoISO & Reihen? Sollen diese Funktionen im Ersatzwert-Modus berücksichtigt werden? Ersetze Verschlusszeit Diese Funktion legt eine bestimmte Verschlusszeit fest. Die Angabe der Zeit kann in zwei Modi eingegeben werden. Die Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind kameraabhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. Die Angabe der Zeit kann in zwei Modi eingegeben werden. Dabei werden die Werte in Abhängigkeit von der Einstellung des Verschlusszeittyps für die Eingabe angezeigt. Bei der Zeitangabe kann eine Zeit frei eingestellt werden. Sie ergibt sich aus Zeitangabe und Multiplikator. Bei der Ev-Angabe handelt es sich um einstellbare fest vorgegebene Verschlusszeiten, wie sie in der Fototechnik üblich sind. Die Obergrenze für die Verschlusszeit liegt normalerweise bei 64 Sekunden, für einige Kameras wurde diese Grenze jedoch aufgehoben. Hier kann die Zeitangabe frei gewählt werden bzw. bei Ev-Angabe Werte bis 2048 Sekunden angegeben werden. Das betrifft A530, A550, A570, A630, A710, Ixus70, Ixus80, Ixus950, Ixus970, S3, S5, SX10. Multiplikator Verschlusszeit-Typ Ersetze Blenden-Wert Nur für Kameras mit Iris-Blende: A540, A570, A610, A620, A630, A640, A650, A700, A710, A720, S-Serie, G-Serie, TX1, SX-Serie Off Aus – 16 Ersatz Blendenwert ND-Filter-Status Hiermit kann der Neutral-Dichte-Filter gesteuert werden → Nur für Kameras mit ND-Filter: Ixus-Serie, A4xx, A530, A550, A560, G-Serie Ersetze Fokus-Distanz Hier kann eine definierte Fokus-Distanz in mm eingegeben werden. Diese Funktion ist nur bei der Einstellung "Manueller Fokus" möglich (manueller Modus bei den Ixus - Modellen sowie bei Modellen ohne MF-Betriebsart) und kann über die Eingabeschrittweite aktiviert werden. Die Einstellung "unendlich" ( ∞''' )entspricht dem Wert 65535. – 65535 Wert für Fokus-Distanz in mm Eingabeschrittweite Die Angabe hat Einfluss auf die Distanzeingabe. Off Aus 10, 100, 1000 Schrittweite der Eingabe Ersetze ISO-Wert Der ISO-Wert kann hier fest definiert werden. Die tatsächlich verfügbaren Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind von der Kamera abhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. Der eingestellte Wert bezieht sich auf den realen ISO-Wert. Dieser weicht vom angezeigten Wert (Market-ISO-Wert) ab. Für eine grobe Orientierung kann man einen Faktor von 1,6 annehmen (Real-ISO * 1,6 ≈ Market-ISO). Der genaue Market-ISO-Wert ist kameraabhängig. Beide ISO-Angaben lassen sich anzeigen. Dazu müssen die entsprechenden Anzeigen im Menü OSD-Einstellungen → diverse Werte aktiviert werden. – 800 Wert für ISO-Angabe Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Faktor für ISO-Wert Lösche Ersatzwerte bei Neustart Werte für Tv, Av, ND-Filter, ISO und Motivdistanz können bei Neustart gelöscht werden. SET für Aus/An Funktionen aus/an Reihe im fortl. Modus In diesem Menü können Einstellungen für Belichtungsreihen vorgenommen werden. Voraussetzung für eine Belichtungsreihe ist, dass der Auslösemodus der Kamera auf Serienaufnahme oder Custom-Timer eingestellt wurde. Bei Serienaufnahme werden solange Bilder einer Belichtungsreihe erstellt, wie der Auslöser gedrückt wird. Mit Hilfe des Custom-Timer kann die Anzahl der Bilder definiert werden. Die genauen Einstellungen sind der Bedienanleitung der Kamera zu entnehmen. Tv-Reihe Betrag Verschlusszeit-Belichtungsreihen Off Aus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Av-Reihe Betrag Blenden-Belichtungsreihe. Diese Funktion ist nur bei Kameras mit einer "echten" Iris-Blende verfügbar. Off Aus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Motiv-Reihe Betrag Fokus-Belichtungsreihe (Stacking). Für diese Art Belichtungsreihe muss der manuelle Fokus (manueller Modus bei den Ixus - Modellen sowie bei Modellen ohne MF-Betriebsart) aktiviert werden. – 100 Schrittweitenangabe in mm Multiplikator Off Aus [ 1, 10, 100, 1000] Multiplikator für Schrittweite ISO-Reihe betrag ISO-Belichtungsreihe – 100 Schrittweite des ISO-Wertes Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Multiplikator für Schrittweite Reihen-Typ Dieser Menüpunkt bestimmt, wie Erhöhung und Verringerung der Werte für die Belichtungsreihe erfolgen. Lösche Bracket-Werte bei Start Sollen eingestellte Werte bei Neustart gelöscht werden? SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Präfix für Reihe Erweiterung des Namen der RAW-Datei. Belichtungsreihen werden extra durchnummeriert. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzer-Auto-ISO In diesem Menü kann die Berechnung zur automatischen Ermittlung des ISO-Wertes beeinflusst werden. *Diese Einstellungen werden nur berücksichtigt, wenn die Canon-eigene ISO Einstellung auf "AUTO" oder auf "HI" festgelegt ist. *Im '''Tv Modus ist diese Funktion NICHT verfügbar, sie ist auch bei Benutzung des Canon-eigenen Stitch-Assistenten ('Panorama Assistent') deaktiviert, da dies sonst zu unterschiedlichen Aufnahmeeigenschaften der Einzelbilder führen würde. Benutzer-Auto-ISO aktivieren Hauptschalter für diese Funktion SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Min. Verschlusszeit Optimierung für bestimmte Situationen Benutzer-Faktor (1/FL/Faktor) Mit dem Benutzer-Faktor können individuelle Einflüsse, wie Zoom und damit die fokale Länge und Verwacklung durch den Benutzer ausgeglichen werden. – 8 Angabe Faktor IS-Faktor Nur für Kameras mit Bildstabilisator. Je höher der Wert ist, desto effektiver arbeitet die Bildstabilisierung. Damit erhöht sich aber auch die Verschlusszeit. – 8 Angabe Faktor Max. ISO Hi (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Hi-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 160 Angabe ISO-Wert Max. ISO Auto (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 80 Angabe ISO-Wert Min. ISO (x10) Hier kann der minimale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 20 Angabe ISO-Wert Schneller Ev-Wechsel an/aus Mit Hilfe der - und - Taste kann der Ev-Wert entsprechend einer eingestellten Schrittweite verändert werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Schrittweite (1Ev)? Ev – 4 Ev Mit welcher Schrittweite soll die Änderung des Ev-Wertes erfolgen? 2. Vorhang Blitzsynchro Soll die Blitzsynchronisation am Ende der Belichtung erfolgen? Nur für A570, SX100. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Aktiviere Blitz in Video? Diese Funktion ermöglicht die Blitzbenutzung für Fotos im Videomodus (nur für S-Serie und TX1). SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Stärke des Blitzes 0 niedrig 1 mittel 2 stark Video-Einstellungen Die Video-Einstellungen erweitern die Video-Funktionalität erheblich. So kann der optische Zoom während der Aufnahme verwendet werden. Video-Modus Hier kann zwischen Videokompressionsarten gewählt werden, CBR-Modus und VBR-Modus. Im CBR-Modus ist die Qualität veränderbar. Der VBR-Modus bietet eine gleichbleibende Qualität bei variabler Bitrate. Bitrate CBR-Modus Quality VBR-Modus Video-Bitrate Voreingestellte Bitrate ist 1x. Ein niedriger Wert verschlechtert die Videoqualität, erhöht aber die Kapazität. Ein höherer Wert verbessert die Qualität, verringert aber die Kapazität. Außerdem ist hier die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. *Kann die bei hoher Bitrate anfallende Datenmenge nicht ausreichend schnell verarbeitet werden, z.B. weil die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu niedrig oder die Kameraelektronik überfordert ist, wird im Canon OSD !' als Warnhinweis angezeigt. Kann die Datenmenge nicht mehr verarbeitet werden (d.h. die kamerainternen Pufferspeicher sind voll), wird die Videoaufzeichnung kontrolliert abgebrochen. – 3x Auswahl Wert Video-Qualität Ein Wert zwischen 70 und 75 entspricht der Canon-Video-Kompression. Bei Erhöhung des Wertes ist wieder die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. *Kann die anfallende Datenmenge bei zu hohem Wert nicht ausreichend schnell verarbeitet werden, z.B. weil die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu niedrig oder die Kameraelektronik überfordert ist, wird im Canon OSD '! als Warnhinweis angezeigt. Kann die Datenmenge nicht mehr verarbeitet werden (d.h. die kamerainternen Pufferspeicher sind voll), wird die Videoaufzeichnung kontrolliert abgebrochen. – 99 Auswahl Wert Lösche Einstellungen bei Start Werte werden bei Neustart auf Standardwerte zurückgestzt. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Schnelle Video Kontrolle Mit den Tasten für Pause und für weiter steht eine schnelle Videokontrolle zur Verfügung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an : Video Qualität Kontrolle Die Videoqualität kann über und während der Aufnahme in 0,25er Schritten im Modus Bitrate oder in Einer-Schritte im Modus Quality eingestellt werden. Damit ändert sich der eingegebene Wert im Menüpunkt Video-Bitrate oder Video-Qualität. Wenn die Restzeit-Anzeige aktiviert ist, wird außerdem der Qualitätswert angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Opt. Zoom aktivieren Mit Hilfe dieser Funktion besteht die Möglichkeit, während der Videoaufnahme den optischen Zoom zu verwenden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zoomgeräusche abschalten Da während der Benutzung des optischen Zooms durch die Mechanik Geräusche entstehen, besteht die Möglichkeit, die Audioaufzeichnung bei Zoom stummzuschalten. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an AF-Taste Hier kann eine Taste bestimmt werden, mit der während der Videoaufnahme fokusiert werden kann. Shutter Auswahl Taste Zeige Restzeit Video Während der Videoaufnahme können die verbleibende Restzeit oder die Video-Bitrate angezeigt werden oder auch beide. Wiederholrate (Sek.) Wie häufig soll die Anzeige erneuert werden? – 20 Angabe Wert in Sekunden Ev-Korrektur im Videomodus *Diese Funktion kann nicht über das Menü eingestellt werden! Für folgende Kameratypen besteht die Möglichkeit, während der Videoaufnahme eine Ev-Korrektur durchzuführen: :A-Serie außer A550, A560 Die Ev-Korrektur wird während der Aufnahme mit der - Taste aufgerufen und kann mit / in 0,5 Ev-Schritten eingestellt werden. Mit erneutem Drücken der - Taste verlässt man den Modus wieder. Nach Zoomen und Fokussieren wird die Ev-Korrektur automatisch verlassen. Positive Korrekturen sind bisher leider nur in sehr heller Umgebung möglich, da bisher nur die Verschlusszeit, nicht aber Blende und ISO beeinflusst werden können. RAW-Einstellungen Ein wichtiges Feature von CHDK ist die Speicherung der Bilddaten im RAW-Format. Hier werden die entsprechenden Einstellungen vorgenommen. Die RAW-Dateien sind nicht mit dem Format von DSLR-Kameras vergleichbar. Die wenigsten Programme können das CHDK-RAW-Format direkt lesen. Daher ist für die Weiterverarbeitung von RAW-Dateien eine Konvertierung in das DNG-Format notwendig, z. B. mit DNG4PS-2. Diese Programm wandelt die RAW-Dateien in DNG-Dateien um, (nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar). Diese Format ist ein von der Firma Adobe entwickeltes Standardformat, mit dem viele Grafik-Bearbeitungsprogramme umgehen können. :Achtung: Die RAW-Dateien speichern keine Exif-Informationen. Um diese mit dem Programm DNG4PS-2 in das DNG-Format zu übernehmen, sind die zur RAW-Datei gehörenden JPG-Dateien notwendig. CHDK selbst kann auch eine Umwandlung in das DNG-Format vornehmen. Bei der DNG-Erstellung werden auch Exif-Daten in die Bilddateien geschrieben. Einstellungen können ebenfalls in diesem Menü vorgenommen werden (nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar). Ein Programm, das sicher mit CHDK-RAW- und DNG-Dateien umgehen kann, ist das kostenfreie Programm RawTherapee. Speichere RAW Sollen Bildaufnahmen im RAW-Format gespeichert werden? Dieser Punkt muss auch aktiviert werden, wenn DNG-Dateien erstellt werden sollen. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmen Unter welchen Bedingungen keine RAW-Aufnahmen gemacht werden sollen, kann hier organisiert werden. Die Verfügbarkeit einzelner Punkte ist abhängig vom Kameratyp. RAW bei Videoaufnahme aus Div. Kameras können während der Videoaufnahme Fotos machen. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Sport-Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Reihenaufnahme aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Selbstauslöser aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Ev-Bracketing aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW im Konturen-Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW im Auto Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmewarnung an/aus Sind Ausnahmen eingestellt, wird im Display ein Hinweis eingeblendet. SET für Aus/An Hinweis-Anzeige aus/an Rausch-Reduktion Achtung: Diese Einstellung betrifft auch "normale" Bilder (JPEG), nicht nur RAW-Aufnahmen ! Diese Funktion basiert auf der "Dark-frame-subtraction"-Technik: *Diese Funktion wird von der originalen Canon-Kamera-Software standardmäßig bei längeren Belichtungszeiten (meist ab 1 bis 2 Sekunden) automatisch angewendet; diese CHDK Einstellung übersteuert dies. Nur 1. RAW einer Serie Bei Serienaufnahmen wird mit dieser Einstellung nur das erste Bild im RAW-Format gespeichert, damit die Folgebilder schneller verarbeitet werden können. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei in JPEG-Ordner Bei Aktivierung werden die RAW-Dateien zusammen mit der dazugehörigen JPG-Datei im selben Ordner gespeichert. Ist diese Funktion nicht aktiv, erfolgt die Speicherung der RAW-Dateien ausschließlich im Ordner "\100CANON" der Speicherkarte. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei Präfix Festlegung der ersten drei Buchstaben des Dateinamens SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Datei-Endung Festlegung der Dateiendung CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name Mit der RAW-Subtraktion kann über das Dateibrowser-Menü der Bildinhalt einer Datei von einer anderen abgezogen werden. Die nachfolgenden vier Menüpunkte dienen der Vorbereitung dieser Funktion. RAW-Subtraktion-Präfix Festlegung der ersten drei Buchstaben des Dateinamens (Name und/oder Endung sollten sich von der normalen RAW-Datei unterscheiden). SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Subtr.-Endung Festlegung der Dateiendung (Name und/oder Endung sollten sich von der normalen RAW-Datei unterscheiden). CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name RAW-Entwicklung Über den Datei-Browser-Dialog kann eine RAW-Datei sofern vorhanden ausgewählt werden. Nach Auswahl wird man aufgefordert, in den Aufnahme-Modus umzuschalten und bei ausgeschaltetem -Modus eine Aufnahme zu machen. In diese Aufnahme wird die ausgewählte RAW-Datei hinzugefügt. Mit dieser Funktion kann man z. B. Trickaufnahmen machen. SET für Start Funktion starten Pixelfehler entfernen Mit dieser Funktion werden Pixelfehler automatisch aus den Aufnahmen entfernt. Es muss für jede Kamera eine individuelle Datei badpixel mit den Koordinaten der defekten Pixel erstellt werden; die Fehlpixel werden dann bei allen Bildern (sowohl JPG als auch RAW) durch Verrechnung mit umgebenden Bildpixeln „entfernt“. *Die Datei badpixel muss nur einmalig erzeugt werden, sie kann dann bei Bedarf in den Ordner \CHDK auf der SD-Karte kopiert werden. *Für die DNG-RAW-Erzeugung wird eine eigene Liste namens badpixel.bin benötigt, diese enthält die bereits bei der Herstellung in der Firmware hinterlegten Fehlpixel. *Die Dateien mit den Fehlpixelinformationen sind kameraspezifisch, sie können nicht auf eine andere Kamera übertragen werden. DNG-Format Automatische Umwandlung der RAW-Aufnahme in das Format DNG. Dieses Format kann von vielen Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen gelesen werden. Damit diese Funktion aktiviert werden kann, wird im CHDK-Verzeichnis die Datei badpixel.bin benötigt. Diese Datei beinhaltet kameraspezifische Informationen über Pixelfehler. Die erstellten DNG-Dateien haben die gleiche Dateiendung wie unter RAW eingestellt und sollten manuell in .dng umbenannt werden. Es steht auch eine automatische Funktion zur Umbenennung für die meisten Kameras zur Verfügung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an DNG-Dateiendung Bei Aktivierung wird für das Dateiformat DNG die Endung .dng verwendet, (nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar). SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an badpixel.bin erstellen ... erzeugt die Datei badpixel.bin, welche für die DNG-Erstellung notwendig ist. Dieser Vorgang ist nur einmalig bei der CHDK-Einrichtung notwendig. RAW-Puffer benutzen Wird diese Funktion aktiviert, erfolgt die Speicherung der DNG-Datei unter Zuhilfenahme des RAW-Puffers und damit schneller. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Konturenüberlagerung In diesem Menü kann man bestimmen, in welcher Art Konturen einer vorangegangenen Aufnahme auf das nächste Motiv projiziert werden. Die Funktion ist hilfreich zur Erstellung von Trickaufnahmen. Eine Kontur kann im Aufnahme-Modus durch halb gedrückten Auslöser sowie im Play-Modus durch halb gedrücktem Auslöser angezeigt werden. Mit voll gedrücktem Auslöser wird die Kontur "eingefroren" und kann im -Modus mit , , und verschoben werden. Nach einer erneuten Aufnahme wird eine Kontur der neuen Aufnahme erstellt. Konturenüberlagerungen können Trickaufnahmen wie Panorama-Aufnahmen, Aufnahmen von Stereo-Paaren, Stop-Motion u.v.m. erleichtern. *'Bei Benutzung von Konturen sollte der Zebra-Modus deaktiviert werden.' Konturenüberlagerungen an/aus Funktion der Konturenüberlagerung aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Konturenfilterung Filterung zur besseren Konturendarstellung SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Panorama-Modus Unterstützung von Panorama-Aufnahmen. Es wird je nach eingestellter Überlappung ein Konturen-Offset für das nächste Bild angezeigt. Right, Down, Left, Up, Free Art des Panorama-Modus Pano-Überlappung (%) Prozentuale Angabe der Überlappung für Panorama-Modus 0-100 Prozentangabe Grenzwert Je höher der Wert ist, desto mehr Details werden an kontrastreichen Kanten und Linien gezeichnet. Bei einem niedrigen Grenzwert werden Konturen an Kanten mit niedrigen Kontrast- und Helligkeitswerten gezeichnet. – 255 Einstellung der Konturendetails Überlagerungsfarbe Bestimmt, mit welcher Farbe die Konturen angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Start Farbauswahl für Darstellung der Kontur Auch im Wiedergabe-Modus? Ist dieser Menüpunkt aktiviert, werden Konturenüberlagerungen auch im Play-Modus angewendet. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Speichere Konturen... Speichert die gegenwärtig erstellte Kontur als edge_xxxx.edg im CHDK-Unterordner EDGE. xxxx ist eine fortlaufende Nummer, beginnend bei 0001. SET für Start Gespeicherte Datei wird angezeigt. Lade und setze Zoom Ist diese Funktion aktiviert, wird die Zoomposition zur dazugehörigen Kontur gespeichert und wieder geladen sowie gesetzt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Lade Konturen... Unter diesem Menüpunkt können die im Menüpunkt Speichere Konturen abgespeicherten Konturen-Dateien wieder geladen werden. Es wird der Datei-Browser geöffnet. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog *Navigation mit und *Auswahl mit *Verlassen mit Tonwertkurven Nur für Kameras mit 10-Bit-RAW-Format! Mit Tonwertkurven erfolgt eine Weiterverarbeitung der Bilder. Dem kreativen Benutzer sind hier keine Grenzen gesetzt, um gestalterisch zu wirken. Zur Benutzung dieser Funktion werden Kurven-Dateien benötigt, die im CHDK-Verzeichnis CURVES abgelegt werden. Es gibt zwei Arten von benutzerdefinierten Kurven, die sich in der Datei-Endung unterscheiden. .cv Standard-RGB-Kurven .cvf CVF-Kurven sind spezielle Versionen der Kurven, die als Nebeneffekt eine Farbverschiebung der RGB-Kurven haben. Sie sind eine Näherung an die Luminanz-Kurven. Kurven an/aus Man beachte, daß es infolge der Anhebung dunkler Bildbereiche zu erhöhtem Rauschen in diesen Bereichen kommen kann. Dies ist auch dem Umstand geschuldet, daß die meisten billigen Kameras nur 10 Bit pro Farbkanal auflösen, es also nur wenig „Reserve“ gibt. Lade Kurvenprofile Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis CURVES. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Histogramm-Einstellungen Hier wird das Live-Histogramm organisiert. Die Art der Darstellung kann beeinflusst werden. Zeige Live-Histogramm Wann soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? Histogramm-Layout In Welcher Form soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? :::::: Histogramm-Modus Dieser Modus bestimmt die Skalierung des Histogramms. Linear lineare Darstellung Log logarithmische Darstellung Zeige Belichtungswarnungen Bei Aktivierung werden Über- und Unterbelichtungen durch einen roten Punkt (Farbe der Punkte kann im Menü "Anzeige-Einstellungen" angepasst werden.) angezeigt, zusätzlich wird der Hinweis EXP oberhalb des Histogramms eingeblendet. : SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Ignoriere Grenzwertspitzen Für eine verbesserte Darstellung können Grenzwerte abgeschnitten werden. Je größer die Angabe ist, desto mehr wird abgeschnitten. – 32 Angabe Wert Automatische Anpassung Ist diese Funktion aktiv, wird das Histogramm in der Höhe (Y-Achse) automatisch angepasst. Arbeitet diese Anpassung, wird der Anpassungsfaktor (Vergrößerungswert) links über dem Histogramm angezeigt. Ein roter Punkt signalsiert, daß an dieser Stelle die Spitze des Histogramms abgeschnitten dargestellt wird. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Hist-Ev-Raster Zur besseren Orientierung kann man im Histogramm ein Ev-Raster anzeigen lassen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Einstellungen Mit sogenannten Zebrastreifen können Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche im Bild dargestellt werden. Dazu erfolgen hier die Einstellungen. Zeige Zebra Zebra-Anzeigefunktion aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Modus Auswahl verschiedener Darstellungsformen der Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche. :::::: Unterbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Unterbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, desto mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Überbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Überbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, desto mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Orig.-Anzeige wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der Kamerainformationen wiederhergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an OSD wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der CHDK-Informationen wiederhergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Überlager Zebra mit: Was soll bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser mit angezeigt werden? Histo Histogramm OSD CHDK-OSD-Infos Nothing keine weitere Anzeige RGB-Zebra (nur Überbel.) RGB-Zebra bei Überbelichtung anzeigen? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an :Überbelichtete Bereiche werden durch die Farbe des jeweiligen Farbkanals dargestellt, unterbelichtete Bereiche werden ignoriert. : ::: OSD-Einstellungen In diesem Menü können Anzeige-Optionen vorgenommen werden. Man kann entscheiden, welche Elemente wie und wo dargestellt werden. OSD-Anzeige an/aus Sollen OSD-Informationen angezeigt werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmen Deaktivierung der OSD-Anzeige im Wiedergabe- und Aufnahme-Modus, z.B. nützlich bei Diashow-Wiedergabe Menü zentriert Menü wird zentriert dargestellt, wenn diese Funktion aktiviert wird. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Auto-Auswahl 1. Menü-Zeile Automatische Anwahl der ersten Menüzeile in jedem Menü. Wenn die Funktion aus ist, wird keine Zeile angewählt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Symbole an/aus Menüsymbole einschalten. Dazu sind weitere Einstellungen im Menü "Anzeige-Einstellungen" notwendig. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzermenü Aufruf Benutzermenü. Dieses Menü kann man selbst gestalten, indem man z.B. wichtige Menüpunkte in einem eigenen Menü zusammenfaßt. Das Menü beinhaltet in der letzten Zeile einen Sprungeintrag zum CHDK-Hauptmenü. Benutzermenü-Status So wird das Menü editiert: :01. Benutzermenü-Status Edit anwählen :02. Nach oben zum Benutzermenü gehen und aufrufen :03. drücken (Rücksprung in höhere Menüebene), ggf. nochmal, um zum Hauptmenü zu gelangen. :04. Wunsch-Menüpunkt aus dem gesamten CHDK-Menü (mit Untermenüs) auswählen :05. Je nach Kameratyp oder oder betätigen zum Speichern eines Eintrags. Dies geschieht unsichtbar, also immer nur einmal betätigen! :06. für weitere Einträge die Schritte 02. bis 05. wiederholen :07. Benutzermenüstatus On oder Direct :08. Wenn On, dann ggf. als Hauptmenü (s.u.) Verschieben: Mit Hilfe der -Tasten können Einträge im Edit-Modus verschoben werden. Der zu verschiebende Eintrag wird ausgewählt und dann per neu positioniert. Löschen: Benutzer-Menü-Einträge können im Edit-Modus nach Auswahl mit (bzw. wenn nicht vorhanden: ) gelöscht werden. Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü verwenden. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Statusanzeige an/aus Anzeige von eingestellten Werten und Zuständen in den Menüs "Extra Foto Einstellungen" und "Tonwertkurven", sobald diese aktiviert wurden. Die Anzeigefarbe kann gesondert eingestellt werden. Sperre Ersatzwerte --> No Overrides Verschlusszeit --> TV: 1/30 Blendenwert --> AV: 2.77 ND-Filter --> ND:IN Auto-ISO --> AUTOISO:ON Fokus-Distanz --> SD:100 Eingabeschrittweite für Fokus-Distanz --> FACTOR:10 ISO-Wert --> ISO:80 Reihen-Typ --> BRACKET:+/- Reihen-Art und Schrittweite --> TV:1Ev Tonwertkurve --> CURVES:+1EV SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Temperaturanzeige Mit dieser Funktion kann die Temperatur der drei eingebauten Temperatursensoren angezeigt werden. In der Voreinstellung wird der Wert in Grad Celsius angegeben. Anmerkungen: *Nicht alle Kameramodelle unterstützen die Temperaturanzeige *Viele Li-Ion Akkus von Drittherstellern zeigen bauartbedingt fixe Temperaturwerte an, hier liefert die Akku-Elektronik nicht die tatsächliche Temperatur. in Fahrenheit Bei aktivierter Funktion wird die Temperatur in Grad Fahrenheit angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an OSD-Layouteditor... In diesen Layouteditor werden die Positionen der OSD-Elemente bestimmt. SET für Start OSD-Layouteditor wird gestartet. Im Layouteditor werden alle verfügbaren CHDK-OSD-Elemente an ihren gegenwärtigen Platz angezeigt. Das aktuell zu bearbeitende Element ist grün eingerahmt. Zusätzlich werden auf rotem Hintergrund der Name und die Position als Koordinaten angezeigt. Mit den Tasten , , und kann die Position verändert werden; mit kann die Positionierung zwischen 10 px und 1 px umgeschaltet werden. Die Taste ermöglicht den Sprung zum nächsten Element. Über die -Taste kann man den Editor wieder verlassen. Gleichzeitig werden damit die Positionen gespeichert. Folgende Elemente können positioniert werden: :Histogramm inkl. Anpassungsfaktor :DOF-Rechner :Status-Anzeige inkl. Ersatzwerte :Anzahl verbleib. RAW-Aufnahmen :Anzeige diverse Werte :Batterie/Akku-Symbol :SD-Karten-Symbol :Speicherplatz-Anzeige-Balken senkrecht und waagerecht :Batterie/Akku-Text :Speicherplatz-Text :Uhr :Temperatur :Restzeit Video :Ev-Korrektur Foto :Ev-Anzeige Video Welche Elemente angezeigt werden, kann in dem jeweilig zuständigen Menüpunkt bestimmt werden. Der Layouteditor hat darauf keinen Einfluss. Bei Überschneidung von Elementen kann es zu unvollständigen Darstellungen kommen. CHDK-OSD-Elemente verdecken bei Überlagerung die originalen Anzeige-Elemente. : Gitternetz-Einstellungen Hier wird eingestellt, welche Gitternetzlinien in welcher Art zur besseren Orientierung dargestellt werden sollen. Dazu benötigt CHDK sogenannte Grid-Dateien. Diese werden im Unterverzeichnis abgelegt. Deshalb wird auch oft von "Grids" gesprochen. Zeige Gitternetzlinie Funktion zur Darstellung der Gitternetzlinien aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Lade Gitternetzlinie Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ . SET für Start -> Öffnet Dateidialog :*Navigation mit und :*Auswahl mit :*Verlassen mit Ersetze Gitternetzfarbe Es besteht die Möglichkeit, bestehende Gitternetzfarben zu verändern. SET für Aus/An Funktion an/aus Linienfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Linien auswählen. SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Linienfarbe Füllfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Flächenfüllung auswählen SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Füllfarbe Diverse Werte In diesem Menü wird bestimmt, welche zusätzlichen Werte während der Aufnahme im Display angezeigt werden sollen. Zeige diverse Werte Zeige Werte in Video Hier wird bestimmt, ob die Werte auch im Videomodus angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Zoom Es werden Informationen über den optischen Zoom eingeblendet. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zoomanzeigetyp Linsen-Adapt.-Skala 100=1x Diese Funktion erlaubt bei Benutzung eines Linsenadapters die Veränderung des Zoomfaktors. Nutzt man z. B. einen Telekonverter mit Faktor 1,70, so ist ein Wert von 170 einzustellen. – 1000 Angabe des Linsen-Faktors Zeige reale Blende Zeigt den realen, ungerundeten Blendenwert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige reale ISO Zeigt die im Extra-Foto-Menü eingestellten ISO-Werte an. Zu beachten ist, dass diese Werte sich nicht an den technischen Möglichkeiten der Kamera orientiert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Market ISO Zeigt den von der Kamera vorgesehenen ISO-Wert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige ISO nur bei Auto-ISO CHDK wird ISO-Werte nur im Auto-ISO-Modus anzeigen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Beli-Wert Zeigt den eingestellten Belichtungswert, basierend auf den Werten von Verschlusszeit und Blende, an. Ev (Tv+Av) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Beli-Wert Zeigt den gemessenen Belichtungswert, basierend auf den Werten von Helligkeit und Empfindlichkeit, an. Ev (Bv+Sv) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den internen berechneten und eingestellten Helligkeitswert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den gemessenen Helligkeitswert an, wie er auch in die Exif-Daten geschrieben wird. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige überbel. Wert (kein Blitz) Zeigt einen berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. Av-Bv-Sv + Tv SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Canon-Überbeli-Wert Zeigt den von der Kamera berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Szenen-Luminanz Zeigt die Luminanz in Candelas pro Quadratmeter an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an DOF-Rechner Hier erfolgen die Einstellung des DOF-Rechners, also alles, was mit Schärfetiefenberechnung zu tun hat. Zeige DOF-Rechner Wie soll der DOF-Rechner dargestellt werden. Canon Motiv-Dist. als Nah-Limit Setzt die Canon-Motiv-Distanz als Nah-Limit. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutze EXIF Motiv-Dist. Zur Berechnung wird der Exif-Motiv-Distanz-Wert benutzt. Der Wert entspricht dem Wert der PropertyCase-Variable 65. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Motiv-Dist. in Div. Soll die Motiv-Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Nah-Limit in Div. Soll das Nah-Limit mit akzeptabler Schärfe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Fern-Limit in Div. Soll das Fern-Limit in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Hyperfocal-Dist. in Div. Soll die hyperfokale Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Schärfentiefe in Div. Soll die Schärfentiefe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an RAW-Anzeige Das ist das Menü zur Bestimmung der Art der Anzeigeinformation für Aufnahmen im RAW-Format. Zeige RAW-Status Soll der RAW-Status angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Anzahl verbl. RAW Soll die Anzahl der möglichen verbleibenden (bis das Speichermedium voll ist) RAW-Bilder angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Untergrenze Warnung Hier kann eine Grenze eingestellt werden, ab der eine Warnung erfolgt. – 200 Anzahl der Bilder, ab wann gewarnt wird Batterie-Anzeige Hier befinden sich alle notwendigen Parameter für die Batterie-Anzeige. Spannung MAX Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt werden. Nun kann bei Benutzung neuer Batterien oder eines frisch geladenen Akkus die obere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der max. Spannung in mV Spannung MIN Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt. Nun kann bei Benutzung fast leerer Batterien oder Akkus die untere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der min. Spannung in mV 25+ Schritte Bestimmt die Schrittweite. Ist die Funktion eingeschaltet, erfolgt die Eingabe der Spannungswerte in 25mV-Schritten. Bei Deaktivierung der Funktion ist die Schrittweite 1 mV. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Volt Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Batterie-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicherplatz-Anzeige In diesem Menü wird Speicherplatz-Anzeige organisiert. Zeige Speicherplatz-Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Speicherplatz-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Balken-Anzeige Zusätzlich zum Karten-Symbol kann ein Balkendiagramm zur optischen Darstellung der Speicherkapazität angezeigt werden. Balkenlänge Hier kann die relative Balkenlänge bezüglich Displaybreite und -höhe eingestellt werden. ½, ¼ relative Balkenlänge Breite/Höhe In diesem Menüpunkt wird die Balkenbreite und -höhe eingestellt. Der Eingabewert entspricht Anzeigepixel. – 10 Eingabe Pixelwert Zeige Speicherplatz in Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Speicherplatz in MB Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/AnAnzeige aus/an Einheit der Warnung Ab einer festlegbaren Grenze kann die Speicherplatzanzeige in einer Warnfarbe ausgegeben werden. Percent Warnung als Prozentangabe MB Warnung als MB-Angabe Untergrenze Prozent Hier wird die prozentuale Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 99 Auswahl Prozentwert Untergrenze MB Hier wird die MB-Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 4000 Auswahl MB-Wert Uhrzeit-Einstellungen Zur Anzeige der Uhrzeit können hier Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Zeige Uhr Wie soll die Uhrzeit angezeigt werden? Uhrzeit-Format In diesem Menüpunkt wird festgelegt, in welchem Format die Anzeige der Uhrzeit erfolgt. 24h 24-Stunden-Anzeige 12h 12-Stunden-Anzeige 12-Stunden-Anzeige Wie soll die 12-Stunden-Anzeige symbolisiert werden? Halbgedr. Auslöser Wie soll die Uhrzeit bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser angezeigt werden? OSD im Review-Modus an/aus Bei eingeschalteter Funktion werden die OSD-Elemente auch im Rückblick-Modus angezeigt. Dieser muss entweder im Canon-Menü aktiviert werden oder kann durch Gedrückthalten des Auslösers und gleichzeitiges Drücken der -Taste erzwungen werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Anzeige-Einstellungen In diesen Bereich werden optische Einstellungen des CHDK-Menüs vorgenommen. Sprache, Schriftart, Schriftgröße, Menüsymbole und Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe können eingestellt und verändert werden. Sprachdateien werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis LANG abgelegt. Schriftarten RBF-Format gehören in das FONTS-Unterverzeichnis. Symbolfonts ordnet man in den Unterverzeichnis SYMBOLS ein. Sprache CHDK basiert auf einer englischen Menüführung. Das Menü kann aber für jede andere Sprache eingerichtet werden. Dazu ist eine sogenannte Sprachdatei mit der Endung .lng notwendig. Diese Dateien werden im CHDK-Unterordner \ abgelegt. Aktuelle Versionen der deutschen Sprachdatei findet man im deutschen Forum. SET für Start Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET Verlassen mit OSD-Codepage Zur richtigen Darstellung von länderspezifischen Sonderzeichen, z. B. Umlaute, ist die richtige Codepage-Einstellung zuständig. Für deutsche Sonderzeichen muss Win1252 eingestellt werden. :Win1250 Osteuropa :Win1251 Kyrillisch :Win1252 ANSI :Win1254 Türkisch :Win1257 Baltisch Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Zeichensätze im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterordner FONTS abgelegt. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET Verlassen mit Nicht alle verfügbaren RBF-Fonts können deutsche Umlaute darstellen. Symbolfont laden Für die Darstellung von Symbolen im CHDK-Menü ist ein spezieller Symbol-Zeichensatz notwendig. Bei einer Schriftgröße 16 und größer wird ein Zeichensatz der Größe 16 benötigt. Darunter ist der Zeichensatz Größe 10 zu benutzen. Symbol-Zeichensätze werden im CHDK-Unterordner SYMBOLS abgelegt. für Start öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Dateien zurücksetzen ... Wird diese Funktion gestartet, werden die ausgewählte Sprachdatei, der RBF-Zeichensatz und die Symbol-Datei zurückgesetzt. Dies wirkt sich erst nach einem Neustart aus. für Start: Funktion starten und Bestätigung mit Farbeinstellungen Menü- und OSD-Elemente können für Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe Farben nach eigener Wahl zugeordnet werden. SET für Start, Navigation mit , , und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Folgende Elemente sind einstellbar: OSD-Text, OSD-Warnung, Histogramm, Zebra-Über- und Unterbelichtung, Speicherplatzsymbol, Menütext, Menütitel, Menücursor, Menüsymbole, Textbetrachter-Text, Ersatzwert Skript-Einstellungen In diesem Bereich werden Skripte geladen und der Skriptstart organisiert. Weiterhin können Skriptparameter eingestellt werden. Skripte werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS abgelegt. Lade Skript-Datei... Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Verzögerung nach Shoot (.1s) Hier wird eine generelle Verzögerung nach dem Shoot-Befehl in Skripten angegeben. Dies kann notwendig sein, damit der Shoot-Befehl zu Ende abgearbeitet wird und das Skript erst danach weiterläuft. – 9999 Angabe Wert Autostart Ist diese Funktion aktiviert, wird das aktuelle Skript bei Neustart der Kamera sofort gestartet. SET für Aus/An Autostart aus/an USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Da Skripte auch die Fernbedienung mit einschließen können, besteht hier die Möglichkeit, direkt in das zuständige Menü zu springen. Lade Standardparameter... Es werden die Werte geladen, wie sie im Skript stehen. SET für Start Standardwerte laden Parametersatz-Nr. Jeder Ziffer können individuelle Parametereinstellungen für ein Skript zugeordnet werden. Diese Daten werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ abgelegt und können durch Angabe der Ziffer wieder geladen werden. – 9 Auswahl Parametersatz Parameterspeicher an/aus Wenn diese Funktion aktiviert ist, werden Skriptparameter in den Parametersätzen gespeichert. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Individuelle Parametereinstellungen Über den Parametereinstellungen steht immer der Name des aktuell verwendeten Skripts. Bei Erstbenutzung steht ein "Default Script" zur Verfügung. Diese Skript wie auch jedes andere kann per Durchdrücken des Auslösers gestartet werden. Es zeigt einen Demonstrationstext an. Über die Parametereinstellungen kann das Skriptverhalten verändert werden. : Je nach Skript können die skriptspezifischen Parameter eingestellt werden. Wurden im Skript keine Parameter definiert, werden auch keine Parameter angezeigt. Die Werte vorhandener Parameter können mit und verändert werden. Ist ein Skript nicht mehr auf dem gleichen Platz auf der SD-Karte verfügbar, wird automatisch das "Default Script" angezeigt. Verschiedene Einstellungen Hier findet der Anwender diverse Zusatzfunktionen, Informationen und Einstellungen. Datei-Browser Mit dem Dateibrowser können Datei-Operationen auf der SD-Karte ausgeführt werden. : * 1. Ordner DCIM anwählen und Löschfunktion aufrufen. Es werden nach Rückfrage alle RAW-Dateien in den jeweiligen Unterordnern gelöscht, für die es keine dazugehörige JPG-Datei gibt. 2. Einen Unterordner im Verzeichnis DCIM anwählen und Löschfunktion aufrufen. Nach Rückfrage werden alle RAW-Dateien in diesem Ordner gelöscht, für die es keine dazugehörige JPG-Datei gibt. 3. Eine oder mehrere RAW-Dateien auswählen und Löschfunktion aufrufen. Es werden die ausgewählten Dateien gelöscht. Kalender Für Informationszwecke kann ein Kalender angezeigt werden. für Start der Kalenderfunktion , Auswahl Jahr , Auswahl Monat Textbetrachter Mit dem Textbetrachter können Texte im einfachen .txt-Format angeschaut werden. Diese müssen dazu im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis BOOKS abgelegt werden. Öffne neue Datei... Auswahl einer Text-Datei im Ordner BOOKS fürs Öffnen des Dateidialogs Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Zuletzt geöffnete Datei... SET für Start ruft die zuletzt gelesene Datei auf. Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Zeichensätze im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterordner FONTS abgelegt. SET für StartÖffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit Aufwärts und Abwärts Auswahl mit SET Codepage Win1251 Windows-Text-Datei-Format (ANSI) DOS DOS-Text-Datei-Format (ASCII) Wortweiser Zeilenumbruch SET für Aus/An: Wenn aktiv, werden Wörter nicht geteilt. Autoscroll SET für Aus/An aktiviert den autom. Seitenvorschub Autoscrollverzög. (Sek.) – 60 Wartezeit bei autom. Seitenvorschub Spiele Zur Entspannung stehen auch einfache Spiele zur Verfügung. Reversi SET für Start : Cursor-Position : einen Stein setzen : neues Spiel : Info anzeigen Sokoban Für Sokoban wird die Datei benötigt. Diese muss im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \GAMES verfügbar sein. Die Datei ist im CHDK-Programmpaket "complete" enthalten. SET für Start : Position : Level auswählen : Neustart aktueller Level : Zug rückgängig machen : Info anzeigen 4Gewinnt Nach dem Start kann man auswählen, ob man gegen die Kamera oder einen Mitspieler spielen möchte. Dazu muss der Positionsstein unter "Gegner" gesetzt werden. Dann kann mit SET der Gegner ausgewählt werden. SET für Start : Position : Position : Stein setzen Taschenlampe Taschenlampenfunktion für Kameras mit ausklappbarem Display. Diese Funktion kann nur im Aufnahmemodus bei ausgeklapptem Display verwendet werden. SET für Aus/AnDisplayfarbe vollflächig weiß Zeige Startbildschirm Zeigt das CHDK-Logo und einen kleinen Infobereich ca. 2,5 Sekunden lang an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Start-Sound an/aus Kurzer Hinweiston, dass CHDK gestartet wurde. SET für Aus/An Ton aus/an Nutze Zoomtasten für MF Für eine genauere Einstellung des manuellen Fokus können die Zoomtasten verwendet werden. A-Serie: Zoom dann nicht möglich S-Serie - Taste halten und oder benutzen SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Modus-Taste Einige Kameras (G7, S-Serie, SX100) bieten die Möglichkeit, eine Taste für den -Modus zu wählen. Flash, Timer, ISO, Video, Print, FE, Face Taste für -Modus Stromsparmodus aus Hier werden Ausnahmen für den im Canon-Menü eingestellten Stromsparmodus eingestellt. Alt Stromsparmodus nicht -Modus Script Stromsparmodus nicht für Skripte No Stromsparmodus uneingeschränkt Farbpalette anzeigen Mit Hilfe der Cursor-Steuerung kann ein Farbe ausgewählt und durch als größere Fläche angezeigt werden. Mit kann man die Farbpalette wieder verlassen. SET für Start: Anzeige der möglichen Farben Verlassen mit Zeige Version-Info SET für Start Versionsinfo der installierten CHDK-Version Zeige Speicher-Info SET für Start: Anzeige des freien und des von CHDK benutzten Arbeitsspeichers Mache SD-Karte bootfähig... Mit dieser Funktion kann die in der Kamera befindliche SD-Karte bootfähig gemacht werden. SET für Start Funktion starten Debugging-Einstellungen Unter diesen Punkt können interne Daten über die Funktionsweise von CHDK abgefragt werden. Debug-Daten-Anzeige Sollen PropertyCase-Variablen, andere Parameter oder eine Task-Liste angezeigt werden? :::Hinweis: die Werte werden grundsätzlich ohne Vorzeichen (unsigned) dargestellt, der Textbetrachter kann nicht erkennen, ob die Werte mit oder ohne Vorzeichen (also positiv oder negativ) zu interpretieren sind. Es kann sich deshalb z.B. beim Wert "65152" auch um "-384" handeln ! PropCase Seite Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seite. Auf einer Seite werden zehn Variablen-Werte angezeigt. Seite 0 zeigt die Werte (PropertyCase-Variablen) 0 – 9 an. – 128 Auswahl Seiten Zeige Parameter-Daten Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seiten für kameraspezifische Parameterdaten. – 63 Auswahl Seiten Zeige verschiedene Werte Anzeige diverser Werte für Service- und Programmierzwecke, die für die normale Nutzung von CHDK nicht notwendig sind. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicher Browser Anzeige diverser Werte für Service- und Programmierzwecke, die für die normale Nutzung von CHDK nicht notwendig sind. SET für Start Funktion starten Benchmark In diesem Test werden Schreib- und Lesegeschwindigkeit der Kamera und SD-Karte sowie die Anzeige überprüft und ausgewertet. Da diese Funktion beim ersten Durchlauf ungenaue Werte liefert, sollte immer ein zweiter Lauf durchgeführt werden, nur die Werte dieses zweiten Laufs sind aussagekräftig. Vergleichswerte für die Geschwindigkeit von Speicherkarten sind auf der Seite → Benchmarks zu finden, hier können auch Ergebnisse von bislang nicht vermessenen SD Karten hinterlegt werden. SET für Start Testseite wird aufgerufen. Teststart mit Alt +/- Debug-Funkt. Alternative Nutzung der - Taste für RAM-Dumping oder Seitenwechsel bei der Anzeige von PropertyCase-Variablen oder Parametern laut Einstellung im ersten Debugging-Menü-Punkt. Bei Ixus-Modellen ohne - Taste findet die - Taste Verwendung Die Funktion wird im Modus durch -Taste gestartet. Verlässt man den Modus und verändert eine Einstellung der Kamera, kann man nach Rückkehr in den Modus und Drücken der Taste sehen, welche PropertyCase-Variable verändert wurde. Es können bis 12 Variablen angezeigt werden. Bei mehr als 12 veränderten Variablen wird jeweils 15 Sekunden bis zum nächsten Anzeigeblock gewartet. Die Anzeige wird bei Verlassen des Modus gelöscht. Erzeuge Karte mit 2 Partitionen... Mittels dieser Funktion kann eine Speicherkarte direkt in der Kamera für die Nutzung mit CHDK partitioniert werden. SET startet die Funktion, es erfolgt eine Sicherheitsnachfrage *Diese Funktion ist bei Kameras ohne Multi-Partition-Support NICHT verfügbar *Diese Funktion ist nicht bei allen DryOS - Kameras vorhanden. *Folgende Kameras unterstützen derzeit diese Funktion: :G7, A550, A560, A570, A630, A640, A710, IXUS700, IXUS750, IXUS950, S3, SX1, SX10, TX1 : Tausche Partitionen... Mit dieser Funktion wird auf einer Speicherkarte mit zwei Partitionen ("multi partition support") die Reihenfolge der Partitionen vertauscht. SET tauscht die Reihenfolge der Partitionen Standardwerte zurücksetzen ... Mit SET können alle individuellen Einstellungen zurückgesetzt werden. CHDK befindet sich dann im Zustand der Erstinbetriebnahme. USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Mit einer Selbstbau-Fernbedienung besteht die Möglichkeit, die Kamera über den USB-Anschluss fernzusteuern. Eine Beschreibung zum Selbstbau ist im späteren Kapitel USB-Anschluss unter CHDK zu finden. Die nachstehende Beschreibung ist nur für die A720 verifiziert!!! Für andere Kameras können andere Benutzereigenschaften bestehen. Für die skriptlose Benutzung muss der nachfolgende Menüpunkt aktiviert werden. Bei einmaliger kurzer Auslösung wird fokussiert (entspricht halb gedrücktem Auslöser). Zum Auslösen zweimal kurz hintereinander die Fernbedienung auslösen (entspricht voll gedrücktem Auslöser). Für die Nutzung der Fernbedienung in einem Skript sind keine weiteren Einstellungen notwendig. In Skripten kann ausgewertet werden, wie lange die Fernbedienung gedrückt wurde. Damit lassen sich dann mehrere Funktionen realisieren. Achtung! Bei Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienung-Funktion können per USB-Verbindung keine Bilder auf den Rechner übertragen werden. USB-Fernbedienung an/aus Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienung für skriptlose Nutzung SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Die folgenden Synchro- und Zoom-Funktionen sind nur bei Verwendung spezieller Fernbedienungen (z.B. Ricoh CA1) nutzbar! Synchro an/aus Synchronisation von zwei und mehr Kameras, die über eine Fernbedienung gesteuert werden – nützlich für Stereofotografie. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Synchro-Verzögerung an/aus Feineistellungen der Synchronisation durch Ausgleich der unterschiedlichen Verzögerungen ermöglichen. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an = Verzögerung 0,1ms = – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1ms = Verzögerung 0,1s = – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1s Fernbedienung-Zoom Aktivierung der Zoomsteuerung über Fernbedienung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an = Zeitlimit 0,1 s = – 10 Angabe Wert ---- DNG sichtbar via USB Diese Funktion aktiviert die Anzeige von DNG-Dateien im Explorer, wenn Bilddaten über USB auf den PC übertragen werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an = Kapitel 5: Während der CHDK-Benutzung = In diesem Kapitel werden Besonderheiten bei der Nutzung von CHDK beschrieben. Welche zusätzlichen Möglichkeiten gibt es, CHDK zu bedienen, kann ich SD-Karten uneingeschränkt nutzen, wie kann ich den USB-Anschluss der Kamera gebrauchen ? ... OSD-Anzeige Im Aufnahmebetrieb kann CHDK diverse Informationen anzeigen. Welche Information in welcher Form dargestellt werden soll, kann man im CHDK-Menü auswählen. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, über Tastaturkürzel bestimmte Anzeigen aus- und einzuschalten. Besonderheiten In bestimmten Situationen kommt es bei der Anzeige zu Überlagerungen, die dazu führen, dass Informationen nur unvollständig angezeigt werden können. Das ist kein Fehler. Die Ursache dafür ist ein nicht ausreichend großes Display, um alle Informationen unterzubringen. Das CHDK-Menü kann bei Veränderung der Canon-eigenen Anzeige (z.B. Kamera-Drehung, veränderte Info-Anzeige) nicht mehr sichtbar sein. Durch Drücken von Abwärts oder Aufwärts wird die Menü-Anzeige wieder aktiviert. Im -Modus können über den Auslöser keine Aufnahmen gemacht werden. DryOS-Kameras können im CHDK-Datei-Browser keine langen Dateinamen anzeigen. Deshalb sollten markante Dateinamen im 8.3-Format verwendet werden. Lange Dateinamen werden abgekürzt und sind dadurch im Browser schwerer auffindbar. CHDK-Einstellungen speichern 1.) ...der Vollständigkeit halber... Wenn im Sourcecode "OPTIONS_AUTOSAVE" NICHT definiert ist, gibt es einen Menüpunkt zur Speicherung der Einstellungen, nur bei Anwahl dieses Menüeintrages werden die Einstellungen gespeichert. Standardmäßig ist aber "OPTIONS_AUTOSAVE" definiert, somit gilt folgendes: 2.) Bei aktivem CHDK-Menü wird bei jedem Tastendruck geprüft, ob etwas verändert wurde. Falls ja, wird die Konfiguration gespeichert. 3.) Beim Verlassen des Alt-Modus oder Beenden des CHDK-Menüs wird ebenfalls gespeichert. →'''Es wird immer die gesamte Konfiguration in einem Stück geschrieben. '''4.) Wenn beim Laden von CHDK, also direkt beim Einschalten der Kamera, der Skript-Autostart auf "Once" steht, dann wird der Autostart abgeschaltet, und die Konfiguration wird gespeichert. 5.) Wenn per "set_autostart" in einem Skript der Autostart-Modus auf "Once" gesetzt wird, wird der Autostart ebenfalls abgeschaltet, und die Konfiguration wird gespeichert. 6.) Beim Start eines Skripts wird die Konfiguration gespeichert, wenn das Speichern der Skriptparameter im Skriptmenü eingeschaltet ist. Wird die Kamera ausgeschaltet, werden Änderungen seit dem letzten Speichern nicht mehr geschrieben. Ohne Skriptnutzung ist die Konfiguration also gespeichert, sobald man sich im Menü weiterbewegt oder das Menü verlässt. Geänderte Skriptparameter werden jedoch erst in der Konfiguration gespeichert, wenn das Skript gestartet wurde, wenn man den Alt-Modus verlässt oder wenn man sich im CHDK-Menü bewegt. Manueller Fokus CHDK ermöglicht für ALLE unterstützten Kameras die Betriebsart "MF" (manueller Fokus) mit genauer Anzeige der Fokus-Distanz. "MF" wird sozusagen emuliert, indem die Distanz zwischen Linse und Motiv fest vorgegeben wird. Im Menü "Extra-Foto-Einstellungen" kann ein Wert für die Fokus-Distanz direkt eingegeben werden. Damit man nun nicht für jede Korrektur der Entfernungswerte das Menü erneut aufrufen muss, verändert man den Wert per Tastatureingabe. Außerdem können die Werte für "unendlich" und "hyperfokale Distanz" direkt per Tastatureingabe eingestellt werden. Für die Anzeige der Fokus-Distanz wird Statusanzeige benutzt (Menü "OSD-Einstellungen" → "Statusanzeige aus/an"). Standardmäßig ist diese Anzeige aktiviert. Kameras mit eingebautem manuellen Fokus: Betriebsart MF der Kamera einschalten. Modus aktivieren. Links / Rechts Schrittweite für Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Zoom Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Abwärts Hyperfokale Distanz Aufwärts Fokus unendlich Kameras ohne eingebautem manuellen Fokus: Modus aktivieren. Im Menü "Extra-Foto-Einstellungen" → "Ersetze Fokus-Distanz" → "Schrittweite" einen Wert einstellen (1; 10, 100 oder 1000) oder Aufwärts emulierter manueller Fokus ein/aus Links / Rechts Schrittweite für Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Zoom Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Abwärts Hyperfokale Distanz DISP. Fokus unendlich Kameras ohne Zoom-Hebel: DISP. Schrittweite für Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Links / Rechts Eingabe Fokus-Distanz Im Modus nun den manuellen Fokus einstellen. Anzeige: SD:XXXXX XXXXX = Fokus-Distanz in mm Factor:XXXX XXXX = Eingabeschrittweite Den Modus verlassen und fotografieren. Skripte ausführen Skripte können nur im Modus ausgeführt werden. Ist dieser Modus aktiviert, wird das Skript durch Durchdrücken des Auslösers gestartet. Genauso kann das Skript auch wieder beendet oder abgebrochen werden. Skripte können Texte und Zahlen auf dem Kamera-Monitor anzeigen. Diese werden in einer Art Mini-Konsole links unten dargestellt. Diese Konsole zeigt maximal 5 Zeilen mit je 25 Zeichen an. Skripte können so programmiert werden, dass sie selbständig starten (bei Einschalten der Kamera) und stoppen. Sind Skripte fehlerhaft programmiert ( z.B. Tippfehler, Syntax-Fehler), brechen sie in den meisten Fällen an der der Stelle des Fehlers ab. Es wird dann eine Fehlermeldung auf dem Display angezeigt. In Ausnahmefällen sind einzelne Skript-Befehle nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar. Wird in einem Skript die für nicht alle Kameras verfügbare Betriebsart "MF" (manueller Fokus) verwendet und eine Display-Abschaltung programmiert, schaltet die Kamera im Fall der Display-Abschaltung von der Betriebsart "MF" auf "normal" um. Tastaturkürzel Normaler CHDK-Modus: + → Histogramm Ein/Aus + → OSD Anzeige Ein/Aus + → Zebra Ein/Aus '-Modus einschalten:' A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste im -Modus: → RAW Ein/Aus → Skriptmenü → eine Menüebene zurück → CHDK-Menü aufrufen + → numerische Eingaben im Menü auf 0 zurücksetzen → eine Position in Menü und Datei-Browser abwärts → eine Position in Menü und Datei-Browser aufwärts : Bei Ixus Modellen: → SD Override ("manuellen Fokus") aktivieren, Steuerung per Zoomhebel + → 4 Positionen in Menü und Datei-Browser abwärts + → 4 Positionen in Menü und Datei-Browser aufwärts / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 1er-Schritte + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 10er-Schritte + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 100er-Schritte + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 1000er-Schritte / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 1er-Schritt + / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 3er-Schritt + / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 6er-Schritt im -Modus bei aktivierten manuellen Fokus: → Fokus unendlich → Hyperfokale Distanz (nur IXUS) → Fokus unendlich SD-Karten Generell können alle von der jeweiligen Kamera unterstützten Kartengrößen benutzt werden. Die Speicherkarten sollten wie von der Kamera vorgesehen im Format FAT16 oder FAT32 formatiert sein. Unter diesen Bedingungen kann CHDK per Firmware-Update gestartet werden. Wird ein automatischer Start von CHDK erwünscht ("Autostart"), müssen folgende Bedingungen erfüllt sein. Die SD-Karte muss im Format FAT16 formatiert und bootfähig gemacht werden. Dabei ist je nach Kartenkapazität unterschiedlich vorzugehen. Autostart bei Kartenkapazität bis 2 GB Für diese Karten gibt es keinerlei Einschränkungen. Die Formatierung kann mit der Kamera erfolgen oder auf dem PC z.B. mit dem Windows-Programm Cardtricks durchgeführt werden. Dieses Programm übernimmt auch die Aufgabe, die Karte bootfähig zu machen. Autostart bei Kartenkapazität über 2 GB bis 4 GB Die Formatierung mit der Kamera über das Canon-Menü kann nicht benutzt werden, da hier die Karte im Format FAT32 formatiert wird. Bei der Formatierung muss die Blockgröße auf 64k gesetzt werden. Das heißt: 128 Sektoren pro Cluster und damit 128 * 512 = 65536 Bytes pro Cluster. Damit lassen sich bei einer 16-Bit-FAT (65536 adressierbare Cluster) genau 4 GB adressieren (65536 * 65536). Kleinere Cluster (Blöcke) können nicht funktionieren, eine FAT16 kann sie nicht mehr alle adressieren. Diese spezielle Formatierung sowie die Bootfähigkeit kann wieder mit dem Programm Cardtricks organisiert werden. Autostart bei Kartenkapazität über 4 GB Es sind zwei Voraussetzungen notwendig, damit SD-Karten mit einer Kapazität von mehr als 4 GB genutzt werden können. Erstens muss die Karte in zwei Partitionen aufgeteilt werden, und zweitens benötigt die Kamera eine Multipartitionsunterstützung ("Multi partition support") durch das CHDK. Folgende Kameras werden derzeit unterstützt: :VxWorks-Kameras :*G7, A550, A560, A570, A630, A640, A710, IXUS700, IXUS750, IXUS950, S3, TX1 :DryOS-Kameras :*A650, A720, S5IS, IXUS860, IXUS960, IXUS980, SX1, SX10, SX100 Die Karte wird in eine kleine Partition, (bei Cardtricks: vorzugsweise 60 MB), und in eine zweite Partition mit der restlichen Kapazität aufgeteilt. Die kleine Partition wird im Format FAT16 (bei Cardtricks, ansonsten geht auch FAT12) formatiert, die größere erhält eine FAT32-Formatierung. Auf die kleine Partition werden die CHDK-Dateien diskboot.bin und ps.fir oder ps.fi2 (bei neueren DryOS-Kameras) kopiert. Die .fi2-Datei ist für die Autoboot-Funktion nicht notwendig. Auf der großen Partition werden das CHDK-Verzeichnis angelegt und die Aufnahmen gespeichert. Werden die zusätzliche CHDK-Komponenten auf die erste, kleine Partition abgelegt, kann CHDK sie nicht finden, weil es auf der großen, zweiten Partition sucht. Die Partitionierung sollte folgendermaßen aussehen: 1. Partition PRIMÄR, 2 oder 4 MB (max. 4 GB), mit FAT16 oder FAT12 formatiert 2. Partition PRIMÄR, über die Restkapazität, mit FAT32 formatiert. Dies kann man mit einem Diskeditor (Anleitung), dem SDM-Installer (s.u.) oder direkt mit der Kamera (nicht bei allen Modellen) im Menü "Verschiedene Einstellungen", "Erzeuge Karte mit 2 Partitionen..." einrichten. Um den Autoboot-Mechanismus zu nutzen, muss die kleine Partition CHDK-bootfähig ("BOOTDISK" ab Offset 40h im 1. Sektor) sein, das kann man mit dem Programm Cardtricks, einem Diskeditor, dem bootable.exe - Kommandozeilentool (Windows) oder mit der Kamera (Menü "Verschiedene Einstellungen", "Mache SD-Karte bootfähig...") machen. Außerdem muss der Schreibschutz der SD-Karte aktiviert werden. Windows kann mit dem Standardtreiber nur die jeweils erste Partition der Karte ansprechen, die zweite ist zwar sichtbar, kann aber nicht verwendet werden. Um das (nur unter Windows notwendig) zu umgehen, gibt es folgende Möglichkeiten: 1. "Tausche Partitionen..." ("Swap Partitions") im CHDK-Menü "Verschiedene Einstellungen" vertauscht mit jedem Aufruf die zwei Partitionen. 2. Der SDM-Installer kann die Partitionen ebenfalls tauschen (s.u.) 3. Es kann ein gepatchter Festplatten-Treiber installiert werden. Dann behandelt Windows die SD-Karte wie eine Festplatte und kann auf alle Partitionen zugreifen. Dazu gibt es eine ausführliche bebilderte englische Anleitung: http://mind-fields-ahead.blogspot.com/2008/04/canon-s5-is-chdk-hack-step-by-step.html Um alles Nötige in der Kamera zu machen, kopiert man die Datei ps.fir bzw. ps.fi2 auf beide Partitionen, dann kann CHDK auch von der "großen" FAT32 Partition (auch mit schreibgeschützter Karte !) manuell per "Firmware Update" aus dem Canon-Menü heraus gestartet werden (die Kamera muss dafür im Wiedergabemodus eingeschaltet werden). : USB-Anschluss unter CHDK Ein Datenaustausch, der durch das CHDK organisiert wird, ist nicht möglich. Bisher kann der USB-Anschluss nur zur Nutzung einer Selbstbaufernbedienung eingesetzt werden. Der Bau einer solchen Fernbedienung ist relativ einfach. Er sollte aber trotzdem nur ausgeführt werden, wenn Grundlagen im Umgang mit Lötkolben und Elektrotechnik vorhanden sind. Man benötigt im einfachsten Fall eine USB-Buchse mit Kabel (z.B. von einem USB-Verlängerungskabel abgeschnitten), einen Taster und eine batteriebetriebene Stromversorgung von min. 3,5 Volt und max. 5 Volt. 5 Volt dürfen nicht überschritten werden, da es der Standardwert für die USB-Versorgung ist. Wieweit dieser Wert unterschritten werden kann, ist kameraabhängig und kann experimentell ermittelt werden. Einen ersten Test kann man mit dem Kamera-USB-Kabel und einem Computer mit USB-Anschluss machen. Dazu verbindet man die Kamera mit dem USB-Kabel. Beim kurzzeitigen Einstecken des USB-Kabels in den Computer erhält das Kabel die 5 Volt USB-Versorgungsspannung, was von der Kamera ausgewertet werden kann. Für diese Auswertung benötigt man ein Skript, welches vor dem Test gestartet werden sollte. Es handelt sich um uBasic-Skript. Wie eine Skript-Datei erstellt wird, kann im Kapitel "Skript-Grundlagen" nachgelesen werden. @title Remote Test while 1 p=get_usb_power sleep 200 if p>0 then print "usb power = " p endif wend end CHDK kann auswerten, ob und wie lange am USB-Eingang der Kamera Spannung anliegt oder nicht. Diese Werte werden entweder einem Skript übergeben, oder die Kamera wird angewiesen, zu fokussieren und auszulösen. Das Test-Skript zeigt die Dauer der angelegten USB-Spannung an. Der Bau der Fernbedienung kann nach dem abgebildeten Schema erfolgen. Es ist unbedingt auf eine richtige Polung der Anschlüsse zu achten. Um mehrere Funktionen zu realisieren, ist eine Mikrocontroller-Steuerung der Fernbedienung notwendig. Dazu gibt es für erfahrene Bastler mehr Informationen im deutschen Forum in der Technik-Ecke. Grids (Gitternetzlinien) Grids sind Überlagerungen für das EVF/LCD-Display, die bei Kompositionen, Freistellungen, Motiv/Bild-Ausrichtungen und vielen mehr helfen können. Die meisten Kameras haben nur ein einfaches Grid, welches auf der Drittelregel basiert. Mit der Gestaltung eigener Grids gibt es nunmehr kaum Anwendungsgrenzen. Das Laden von Grid-Dateien und die notwendigen Einstellung für die Anzeige der Grids erfolgt im Menü Gitternetz-Einstellungen. Grid-Dateien können mit einen beliebigen Texteditor erstellt werden. Bei der Speicherung sollte die Datei nach dem Muster angelegt werden. Auf der SD-Karte gehört eine Grid-Datei in das CHDK-Unterverzeichnis . Die Größe darf 3886 Bytes nicht überschreiten. Grid-Muster werden auf dem EVF/LCD-Display mit den Koordinaten: X = 0 bis 359 (horizontal) und Y = 0 bis 239 (vertikal), mit 0,0 Position in der oberen linken Ecke und 359,239 in der unteren rechten Ecke gezeichnet. Bei der Gestaltung eigener Grid-Muster muss man beachten, dass die Fläche 360x240 einem Seitenverhältnis von 3:2 entspricht, die optische Anzeige im EVF/LCD-Display aber ein Seitenverhältnis von 4:3 hat. Demzufolge müssen alle Koordinaten-Werte angepasst werden. Hier hilft eine Fläche 360x270, die dem Seitenverhältnis 4:3 entspricht. Für komplexe Aufgabe sollte man einen Vektorgrafik-Editor verwenden, der die Seitenverhältnisse proportional umrechnen kann. Für einfache Kreise oder Quadrate wird der X-Radius/Breite-Wert mit 8 multipliziert und durch 9 geteilt, um das richtige Verhältnis darzustellen. Befehle für Grid-Dateien: @ Titel @ line x0, y0, x1, y1, Linienfarbe @ rect x0, y0, x1, y1, Begrenzungsfarbe @ rectf x0, y0, x1, y1, Begrenzungsfarbe, Füllfarbe @ elps x0, y0, rx, ry, Begrenzungsfarbe @ elpsf x0, y0, rx, ry, Füllfarbe # Kommentar rect = leeres Rechteck rectf = gefülltes Rechteck elps = Ellipse, mit x0, y0 = Ellipse Mittelpunkt, und rx, ry = die beiden Radien elpsf = gefüllte Ellipse Der Farbwert entspricht dem in der CHDK-Farbpalette angezeigten Wert und kann dezimal oder als Hex-Zahl (0x16) angegeben werden. = Kapitel 6: Skripte = Warum Skripte? Skripte sind ein mächtiges Instrument, um die Funktionalität von CHDK voll auszuschöpfen. Damit ist der Benutzer in der Lage, individuelle angepasste Funktionen zu kreieren. CHDK bietet zwei Programmiersprachen für die Erstellung von Skripten: das primär zu verwendende [[uBASIC|'uBasic']] und außerdem [[Lua|'Lua']]. Skriptdateien werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ abgelegt. In dieser Dokumentation wird im weiteren nur auf uBasic eingegangen, da es die einfachere Methode ist. uBasic-Skripte werden als name.bas abgespeichert. Lua kann an dieser Stelle nicht beschrieben werden, da die Funktionalität sehr umfangreich ist und somit gesondert dokumentiert werden muss. Damit CHDK Lua-Skripte erkennen kann, müssen diese in der Form name'.lua''' abgespeichert werden.'' uBasic-Skripte dürfen nicht größer als 8 kbyte sein, es sind maximal vier verschachtelte Schleifen möglich. Zahlen im Skript dürfen nicht mehr als sechs Stellen haben und können zwischen -2147483648 und +2147483647 (32-Bit-Ganzzahl mit Vorzeichen) liegen. Größere Zahlen müssen entsprechend aufgeteilt werden. Als Variablen sind a''' – '''z und A''' – '''Z zulässig. Für Parameter-Variablen dürfen nur a''' – '''z verwendet werden. Mein erstes Skript Skripte basieren auf einer einfachen Programmiersprache, hier uBasic. Mit Hilfe eines Texteditor kann jedermann seine eigenen Skripte am PC entwerfen oder bestehende Skripte editieren. Diese Skripte sollten dann in der Form name'.bas' abgespeichert werden. @title Mein erstes Skript @param a Zahl @default a 1 print "die eingegebene Zahl ist:" a end Die Angabe @param stellt einen Parameter dar, dessen Wert im Skript-Menü geändert werden kann. @default weist der Parameter-Variable einen Startwert zu. Der print-Befehl kann Text und ganzzahlige Zahlenwerte in einem kleinen Bildschirmbereich anzeigen. Der end-Befehl beendet das Skript. Zur ordnungsgemäßen Beendigung ist am Schluss eine Leerzeile im Skript notwendig. Fehlt diese, kann das Skript nicht korrekt abgearbeitet werden. Es kommt dann zu einer Fehlermeldung. Die Funktionen werden aber im nächsten Unterkapitel ausführlich beschrieben. uBasic Voraussetzung Damit der uBasic-Interpreter ein Befehl als solchen erkennen kann, muss jeder Befehl durch Leerzeichen oder Zeilenumbrüche (Enter) umgeben sein. Jeder Zeile eines Skriptes dauert, wenn nichts anderes angegeben, 10 ms. Allgemeines XXX = Umschreibung XXX ] = alles was zwischen den beiden eckigen Klammern steht ist optional, kann (aber muss nicht) geschrieben werden * = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (0<=X<=∞) + = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (1<=X<=∞) | = oder Um grundlegende mathematische Regeln einhalten zu können, wurde folgende Unterteilung getroffen: = maximal 6 Ziffern = , /, %, <, >, <=, >=, , !=, |, ^ * = -, &, || * Mathematische Operatoren -; +; /; * und % (Restberechnung) Bei mathematische Operationen können Klammern benutzt werden. Bei Vergleichsberechnungen für Bedingungen sollte die Berechnung immer in Klammern gesetzt werden. Vergleichsoperatoren (für ) =;<>; <=; >=; <; > Logische Operatoren not; or; and Binäre Operatoren &, | allgemeine Anweisungen @title '' Der gestammte Text hinter diesem Befehl wird, nach dem Laden des Skriptes, als Skripttitel (Scriptname) angezeigt ''@param '' Einrichten eines Parameters , um in ein Skript mit benutzerdefinierbaren Startwerten starten zu können (Siehe Script-Menü) ''@default '' Nur in Verbindung mit @param zu benutzen. Hiermit kann der Standardwert des Parameters geändert werden. Wird kein Standardwert für einen Parameter eingerichtet, so wird die 0 als Standardwert gesetzt. ''rem '' Eine mit rem beginnende Zeile wird vom Interpreter übersprungen (ignoriert), verbraucht aber dennoch eine Zeiteinheit (10ms) ''end Zeigt dem Interpreter, dass die Ausführung des Skriptes beendet werden soll (braucht nicht zwingend auf der letzten Zeile des Skriptes zu stehen) let '' Der wird der zugewiesen. Zur Zeit sind maximal 52 Variablen zugelassen (a..z,A..Z). ''sleep '' Bevor die Ausführung des Skriptes weitergeführt wird, wird gewartet. Dabei kann nur 10-ms-Schritten gewartet werden. ''=random '' Der wird ein Zufallswert zugewiesen, der >= der und <= der ist. (Zusammengesetzt aus aktueller Zeit, Batteriestand und einigen Kameraeinstellungen) Bei diesem Befehl kann es zur Verzögerung der Skriptausführung kommen, da anschließend gewartet wird. (Wartezeit = Ergebnis der Funktion in ms) Kontrollstrukturen Verzweigung ''if then []+ [else []+] endif Wenn die wahr ist werden die Anweisungen nach "then" ausgeführt, andernfalls werden die Anweisungen nach "else" ausgeführt. Mit "endif" signalisiert man die Beendigung der Verzweigung. Schleifen for = to step Anweisung+ next '' Diese kopfabweisende Zählschleife benötigt eine Zählvariable die ein Wertebereich durchläuft (von bis ). Gegebenenfalls kann mit Stepp eine bestimmt werden, die bei next aufaddiert wird. Next symbolisiert gleichzeitig das Ende der Zählschleife. ''do Anweisung+ until '' Diese fußabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) immer wieder aus, bis die wahr ist. (Die Anweisung(en) werden mindestens einmal ausgeführt, da die erst am Ende überprüft wird) ''while '' ''[]+ wend Diese kopfabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) solange aus, wie die wahr ist. Im Gegensatz zu do/until wird die Bedingung jedoch geprüft, bevor die Anweisung(en) ausgeführt werden. select '' ''case to; '' ''oder case ,*; '' ''case_else end_select Mit dieser Art der Fallunterscheidung lässt sich eine in mehrere Fälle (cases) einteilen. Stimmt der Wert der mit einen überein oder fällt der Wert der in eine Wertebereich hinter einem case, so wird die nach dem Semikolon ausgeführt. Wurde bis zum letzten case keine Übereinstimmung gefunden, kann nach case_else eine definiert werden, die in diesem Fall ausgeführt wird. Mit end_select wird das Ende des select-Konstruktes angezeigt. Sollen mehrere Anweisungen (Anweisungsblock) ausgeführt werden, so muss mit gosub "" und return gearbeitet werden. Sprungbefehle Um mit einem der folgenden Sprungbefehle ein Codebereich anspringen zu können, muss ein Label eingerichtet werden: :'' ''goto "" Springt an die Stelle, an der das Label definiert ist. gosub "" Wie goto, nur ist es mit return möglich, wieder an die aufrufende Stelle zurückzuspringen (wie ein Prozedur-Aufruf). Kameraspezifische Befehle print ""|[][,""|,]+ Mit diesem sehr mächtigen Befehl lässt sich eine Ausgabe auf die CHDK eigene Konsole schreiben. Dabei muss immer in doppelte Hochkommas eingeschlossen werden, während man oder sogar Ausdrücke nur hinschreiben braucht. Möchte man eine Kombinationen aus mehren Segmenten und/oder mehren Segmenten anzeigen, müssen die Segmente durch ein Komma getrennt werden. print_screen 0| Mit diesem Befehl lassen sich die Ausgaben der Konsole zusätzlich in eine Datei (/CHDK/LOGS/LOG_XXXX.TXT) umleiten. Dazu muss print_screen der Parameter übergeben werden. steht für eine Ziffernkombination, z. B. print_screen 123 ergibt eine Logdatei LOG_0123.TXT. Möchte man die Umlenkung aufheben, muss lediglich diese Funktion mit dem Parameter 0 aufrufen. Wird eine Ziffernfolge wiederholt, so wird die Log-Datei mit der gleichen Ziffernfolge überschrieben. cls Löscht den Inhalt der CHDK Konsole. '' ='' up | down | left | right | Steuerkreuz set | FUNC./SET-Taste shoot_half | shoot_full | Auslöser halb und voll zoom_in | zoom_out | Zoomtasten* menu | MENU-Taste display | DISP.-Taste erase | Lösch- bzw. +/--Taste * iso | ISO-Taste* flash | Blitz-Taste * mf | MF-Taste * macro | MACRO-Taste* video | VIDEO-Taste* timer | TIMER-Taste* expo_corr | Belichtungskorrektur-Taste * fe | Mikrofon-Taste * remote | USB-Fernbedienung (Selbstbau) no_key :*''' Die beschriebenen Tasten sind nicht für alle Kamera-Modelle verfügbar! press "" Drückt und hält eine Taste gedrückt. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. release "" Lässt eine zuvor mit press gedrückte Taste wieder los. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. click "" Klickt eine Taste (drücken und loslassen in einem). Dieser Befehl dauert 50ms. shoot Spezieller optimierter Befehl zum Auslösen der Kamera. (vergleichbar mit 'click "shoot_full" ', nur schneller in der Ausführung) Dieser Befehl dauert 40ms wait_click '' Die Ausführung des Skriptes wird erst fortgeführt, wenn eine Taste gedrückt oder die abgelaufen ist. Ist keine oder die 0 angegeben, wird das Script nur bei Tastendruck weitergeführt. Wurde eine Taste gedrückt kann diese später mit is_pressed abgefragt werden. '' = is_pressed "" Mit diesem Befehl lässt sich die letzte Taste, auf die mit wait_click gewartet wurde, mit einer vergleichen. Ist der Rückgabewert 0, dann wurde die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten wurde sie gedrückt. is_key "" oder '' = is_key ""'' Überprüft, ob die gedrückt ist. Ist der Rückgabewert 0, dann ist die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten ist sie gedrückt. wheel_right, wheel_left Dreht bei der Canon PowerShot G7 und SX100IS das Drehrad eins nach rechts bzw. links. '' = autostarted'' Ist der Rückgabewert 1, so wurde das Skript nicht durch den Nutzer gestartet. '' = get_autostart'' Informiert über den aktuellen Autostart-Status. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) set_autostart 0|1|2 Setzt den Modus für den Autostart neu. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) exit_alt '' Verlässt das Alternativen CHDK Menü. ''shut_down Schaltet die Kamera zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt aus. Grundaufbau eines Skriptes :@title ::[@default ]* :[]+ :end : Ein einfaches Beispiel: @title Foto-Interval @param a Anzahl an Fotos @default a 10 while a>0 shoot a=a-1 wend end Übersicht Skriptbefehle für uBasic Parameter Bewegungserkennung *(1)' Das YUV-Farbmodell verwendet zur Darstellung der Farbinformation zwei Komponenten: die Luminanz (Lichtstärke pro Fläche) (luma) Y und die Chrominanz oder Farbanteil (chroma), wobei die Chrominanz wiederum aus zwei Komponenten U (horizontale Achse des Farbflächenmodells) und V (vertikale Achse des Farbflächenmodells) besteht. *(2)'' Das RGB-Farbmodell (Rot-Grün-Blau) ist ein Farbmodell, in dem eine (vom jeweiligen Zweck definierte) Untermenge aller wahrnehmbaren Farben durch drei Koordinaten „Rot“, „Blau“ und „Grün“ definiert wird. Die Definition dieser mathematischen Konstruktion ergibt sich aus technischen Voraussetzungen (meist Geräten), bei denen Farbreize durch drei Stoffe oder drei Vorgänge erzeugt werden. *''(3)'' Die Logdatei wird im Hauptverzeichnis der Speicherkarte mit dem Namen MD_INFO.TXT angelegt. Sie wird nur beim Timeout der MD-Funktion geschrieben. Zur Nutzung der Funktion muss diese mit OPT_MD_DEBUG=1 in makefile.inc zum Compilieren aktiviert werden. *''(4)'' Beim Lifeview-Dump wird im Hauptverzeichnis der Speicherkarte ein Verzeichnis MD angelegt und dort die Dump-Dateien mit dem Namen XXXX.FB (beginnend mit 0001.FB) abgelegt. Im Gegensatz zur Log-Datei wird die Dump-Datei bei jedem Verlassen der MD-Funktion geschrieben (Bewegung erkannt oder Timeout). Lua - ein Überblick Lua ist eine komplexe Skriptsprache, die nicht wie uBasic in ihrer Funktionalität zusammengefasst beschrieben werden kann. Deshalb gibt es in diesem Abschnitt nur einen kleinen Überblick. Lua kommt mit wenig Schlüsselwörtern aus: break; do; else; elseif; end; false; for; function; if; in; local; nil; repeat; require, return; then; true; until; while Kommentare: ''-- einzelne Kommentare'' ''--[['' Kommentar-Blöcke ]] Mathematische Operatoren: +; -; *; / Vergleichsoperatoren: ; ~=; <; <=; >; >= Logische Operatoren: and; not; or Lua kann mit Hilfe von Bibliotheken funktional erweitert werden. Zu den Standard-Bibliotheken gehören u. a. Eine Zeichenketten-, Mathematik-, OS- und Input/Output-Bibliothek. Mit Lua kann man eigene Funktionen und Bibliotheken kreieren und einbinden. In Lua können Namen für Variablen und Funktionen frei vergeben werden. Die Namen der Schlüsselwörter und Standard-Bibliotheken sind reserviert. Die Verarbeitung von Zeichenketten ist möglich. Ein mächtiges Werkzeug sind sogenannte Tables. Damit können matrixartige Konstruktionen erstellt werden. Erste Anlaufstelle ist das Referenz-Handbuch: http://www.lua.org/manual/5.1. Hier werden alle Grundfunktionen und Standardbibliotheken erklärt (englisch). CHDK-Lua unterscheidet sich etwas vom Standard-Lua. Es gibt nur Integer als Zahlen. Nicht alle Funktionen der Standard-Bibliotheken sind verfügbar. So sind in der Mathematik-Bibliothek keine Funktionen freigeschaltet, die Dezimalwerte ausgeben. Die OS- und I/O-Bibliothek wurde an das CHDK-System angepasst und enthält teilweise vom Standard abweichende Funktionen. Der CHDK-Unterordner LUALIBS enthält einen weiteren Unterordner GEN und eine Datei propcase.lua.'' Damit lassen sich bekannte Propertycase-Variablen bei richtiger Zuordnung für DIGIC II/III entsprechend der Beschreibung in der Datei ''propcase.lua'' einbinden. Die OS- und I/O-Bibliothek erlauben den Zugriff auf das Datei-System der SD-Karte. Deshalb sollte mit diesen Funktionen sachkundig umgegangen werden, um Datenverluste zu vermeiden. Es gibt zusätzlich kameraspezifische Funktionen, die zum großen Teil schon aus uBasic bekannt sind. Damit man Parameter über das Skriptmenü verändern kann, wird genau wie bei uBasic-Skripten ein Parameterkopf angelegt. Dieser muss in einen Lua-Kommentarblock eingebunden werden. Es gelten auch die gleichen Regeln für die Variablen-Namen im Parameterkopf wie in uBasic. Umfangreiche Informationen zur CHDK-Lua-Version inklusive Erläuterungen zu den kameraspezifischen Befehlen mit Beispie-Skripten gibt es in der CHDK-Wikia: Lua Für die Skripterstellung empfiehlt sich die Verwendung eines speziellen Lua-Editors. Mit diesem kann man Skripte auf Syntax-Fehler prüfen und kameraunabhängige Routinen debuggen. Der Editor ist unter folgender Adresse erhältlich: http://luaedit.luaforge.net Unter nachstehenden Adressen gibt es Informationen, Anleitungen und Beispielanwendungen in deutsch: http://lua.gts-stolberg.de http://lua.lickert.net/index.html Weiterführende Informationen findet man auf den Lua-Anwender-Wiki-Seiten: http://lua-users.org/wiki/ Umrechnungswerte Verschlusszeit und Tv-Wert,Tv96-Wert Blende und Av-Wert ISO und Sv96-Wert optional zusätzliche Software '''Cardtricks' Cardtricks ist eine installationsfreie Software, mit deren Hilfe SD-Karten formatiert und bootfähig gemacht werden können. Die Software kann im internationalen und deutschen Forum heruntergeladen werden. CFGEDIT CFGEdit ist ein Editor zum Editieren der CHDK-Konfigurationsdatei chdk.cfg bzw. cchdk.cfg. Das Programm ist plattformunabhängig, benötigt aber eine Java-Umgebung. Es kann auf der Entwicklerseite inkl. PDF-Beschreibung heruntergeladen werden. http://www.zenonic.demon.co.uk/kapstuff/zcfgedit.html CHDK-Shell Das Programm CHDK-Shell ist ebenfalls installationsfrei. Es ist in der Lage, den aktuellen Quellcode von CHDK zu beziehen und diesen zu compilieren. Dazu ist eine Internetverbindung notwendig. Es wird ein zusätzliches Compiler-Programmpaket integriert. CurveEditor Installationsfreies Programm zum Erstellen von Tonwertkurven, die dann in das CHDK-System eingebunden werden. Es ist im internationalen Forum erhältlich. DNG4PS-2 Das Programm muss installiert werden. Es wandelt kameraspezifische RAW-Dateien in das universelle Format DNG um. DNG-Dateien (digitale Negative) können in allen gängigen Grafikprogrammen als Roh-Bild-Material entwickelt weiterverarbeitet werden. Das Programm kann auf der Homepage des Entwicklers heruntergeladen werden. http://web.archive.org/20071025040138/dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html RawTherapee RAW Therapee ist ein mächtiger RAW-Konverter mit Werkzeugen für Tonwertkorrektur, Kontrast, Schärfe und Farbgebung. Das Programm lässt sich nicht nur für RAW-Daten, sondern auch für JPG-, TIF- und PNG-Bilder nutzen. Statt wie andere Programme dieser Art Bilder "nur" zu konvertieren, bietet dieses Programm eine ganzen Reihe von Bildbearbeitungs-Funktionen. Dank der Vorschau-Funktion können die unterschiedlichen Funktionen von RAW Therapee ausprobiert werden, ohne daß dabei das Originalbild verändert wird. Das Programm ist in deutsch inkl. PDF-Handbuch auf der Herstellerseite verfügbar. http://www.rawtherapee.com RAW Photo Processor RPP ist ein RAW-Konverter für Mac OS X. Es liest direkt CHDK-RAW-Dateien. Die wesentlichen Funktionen sind kostenlos, weitergehende Funktionen müssen kostenpflichtig freigeschaltet werden. Das Programm ist auf der Herstellerseite verfügbar. http://www.raw-photo-processor.com/ RBF-Font-Editor Dieses Programm muss installiert werden. Es ist ein Zeichensatz-Editor, mit dem bestehende RBF-Fonts verändert oder neue erstellt werden können. Mit diesem Programm besteht auch die Möglichkeit, die Menüsymbole zu bearbeiten oder neu zu erstellen, da diese auch im RBF-Font-Format vorliegen. Das Programm ist unter folgender Adresse zu beziehen: http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ UBDEBUG Mit diesem Programm können uBasic-Skripte getestet werden. Das Programm ist plattformunabhängig, benötigt aber eine Java-Umgebung. Es kann auf der Entwicklerseite inkl. PDF-Beschreibung heruntergeladen werden. http://www.zenonic.demon.co.uk/kapstuff/zubdb.html →'siehe auch: Software' (Softwareübersicht / Linkliste in englisch) Linkverzeichnis http://forum.chdk-treff.de das deutsche Forum http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page das CHDK-Almanach http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php das internationale Forum http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser der Quellcode von CHDK http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/ Download CHDK (inkl. "complete") http://grandag.nm.ru/hdk/autobuild/ Download CHDK http://www3.canon.de/pro/bda/fot/ original Bedienungsanleitungen Canon http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ RBF-Font-Editor http://web.archive.org/20071025040138/dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html RAW-Konverter http://www.rawtherapee.com/ RAW- und DNG-Bearbeitung http://www.picturenaut.de/ HDR-Software http://www.cs.ubc.ca/~mbrown/autostitch/autostitch.html Panoramasoftware http://home.hccnet.nl/s.vd.palen/index.html Zeitraffer-Software usoPreviewPopup usoPreviewPopup Stichwortverzeichnis ''- in der Wiki-Ausgabe nicht vorhanden -'' = Schlusswort = Ohne die Zuarbeit vieler ungenannter Schreiber in den Foren und in der CHDK-Wikia wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, diese Informationen zusammenzutragen. Deshalb gilt der Dank der ganzen CHDK-Gemeinde. Die Informationen wurden von msl gesammelt, formuliert und in der vorliegenden Form zur Verfügung gestellt. Es besteht für jeden die Möglichkeit, sich an diesem Projekt zu beteiligen, um das Handbuch ständig zu erweitern und zu verbessern. Besondere Dank gilt (Reihenfolge ohne Wertigkeit): CHDKLover, chiptune, fe50, gehtnix, PhyrePhoX Category:German